El ARTE DE SEDUCIR
by ShaDark
Summary: Él está dispuesto a enseñarle unos truquitos en la cama…aunque eso amerite pasar a la práctica. lemmon y Sesshomaru en todo su esplendor. jejeje.
1. PROLOGO

**Hola, aquí vengo con una idea muy vieja pero emocionante, la encontré en una hoja suelta muy seguramente para que yo la pasara a mi compu, pero hasta ahora la encuentro y me fascino…(yo siempre con una idea pervertida de Sessho y ahome jejejeje me encanta y como sabran es "m" asi que espero les guste, empiezo por el prologo y comenten, comenten mucho.**

**Es corto el prologo y muy seguramente también lo es el fic, así que solo esperen a la actualización y yo esperare sus comentarios de esta primera entrega.**

**Sabes que estos personajes no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko y esto es sin ánimo de lucro, solo entretenimiento.**

**A leer!**

**El ARTE DE SEDUCIR**

**PROLOGO.**

—_Desnúdame—_ susurro tranquilamente, casi podría asegurar que para él no significaba mucha connotación la acción que simplemente representaba.

— ¡¿Qué?—grite en medio de la habitación en cuanto reconocí lo que trataba de decir…se suponía que él lo iba a poner todo fácil…— ¿No que iba a ser más fácil?—dije tímidamente mientras sentía como mi rostro se encendía con solo insinuar lo que él me pedía que hiciera.

Sonrió de lado, disfrutando con la pregunta, casi podría jurar que ya lo había pensado.

—_Esta es la parte fácil…—_abrí los ojos a causa de la sorpresa. ..cerré los ojos intentando asimilar lo que decía.—_Hazlo…—_dijo con un poco mas de fuerza en su voz y despertándome de mi auto refugio mental…luego agarrándome la mano y deslizándola por la fina tela de su camisa oscura…una bajada tortuosa, hasta que la dejo posada encima de sus pantalones.

—Está bien…—dije con toda la determinación que poseía y me incline a la altura de su pantalón.

**COMENTARIOS?… DEN CLICK A CONTINUACION.**


	2. VARIOS TRATOS

**Hola! Aquí vengo con una actualización esperada y sumamente emocionante. Esta espectacular este cap y pues espero muchos comentarios para seguir con más ánimos.**

**Espero les guste este cap. Muchas gracias a los que dejan sus comentarios sin ellos esto no sería posible, también recomiendo que sigan la historia "Disfrutalo" está basada en Sesshomaru y verán algunas cosas por parte de él para este capítulo.**

**Espero sus comentarios y buenos deseos, besos y a leer!**

**VARIOS TRATOS**

**CAPITULO 1**

Particularmente siempre he sido lo más normal posible, los más tranquila que seguramente puedo aburrir al mundo entero, pero tranquila conmigo misma.

Jamás espere enamorarme y no es que me considere lesbiana o algo semejante, es solo que por el momento solo había empeñado mi vida a el estudio y lo peor es que ni en eso me va muy bien, pero hago todos los días el intento de dar lo mejor de mí.

Ahora estoy en la universidad, una privada y concurrida, en su mayoría chicos ricos y mimados de papi y mami, realmente exasperantes.

¿Y porque ingrese a esta universidad? Mi mama quería total y absolutamente que entrara en esta, según ella consiguiera un buen partido, aunque también nombro algo de "_ser una universidad excelente en la calidad estudiantil y educativa _"ósea que es perfecta para salir como casi un genio condecorado. Eso se podría entender fácilmente.

Me encontraba en el quinto semestre de literatura e historia. Y aun seguía siendo una mujer de 19 años con miedo a expresarme libremente.

Me enredaba al hablar, avécese llegaba a tropezar, una vida completamente alejada de los chicos, porque aunque pareciera una chica en apuros ya no existían o al menos no en esta universidad los valiente héroes.

… aunque tampoco quería uno, ya me bastaba con estar completamente enamorada de un Ex que no podía olvidar como para ahora suponer otros más problemas a mi lista.

No me consideraba en lo absoluto fea, Sango lo repetía muchas veces, es solo que carecía de valentía para acercarme a uno o mínimamente sonreír coquetamente.

Tal vez dirían…eso está en toda mujer por naturaleza…yo diría mas bien que fui ignorada o me pase cuando la repartían.

Mi amiga ya tiene un novio…Miroku y aunque era totalmente un coqueto con todo la sección femenina sabíamos perfectamente que quería a Sango. Cuando se veían parecían conectados por algún hilo invisible, que los hacía vivir en una burbuja inquebrantable.

Me alegraba por ella, siempre deseo lo mejor para mi querida Sango.

—Ahome, solo es cuestión de relajarte…es como si hablaras con Hojo. —dijo por decimo octava vez en el día.

—Lo dices porque no estás en mis zapatos.

—No Ahome, se como son tu zapatos y me los pondría gustosamente, estarías al menos en un buen circulo social.

—Sango, ya no sabes ni lo que hablas.

—Mira Ahome, estoy completamente segura que tú los alejas solo con tu negativismo.

—No soy negativa, solo quiero terminar mi carrera bien.

—Lo harás, divertirte y conocer gente no te hará perder el tiempo y menos distraerte de tus estudios…es mas yo me asegurare que no los descuides.

—Sango, sigues asimilando como si ya estuviera con alguien.

—Lo estarás.

—No lo creo.

—Yo sí.

—Me encanta tu positivismo.

—Y a mi tu cabello, pero eso no tiene nada que ver.

—Sango es suficiente, tengo que entrar a clase de historia grecorromana, así que por favor no sigas.

—Te esperare a la salida, aun no terminamos de hablar.

—Sango…—dije con tono de reprobación.

—Ahome… por favor solo quiero que te diviertas más.

—Ya me divierto.

Puso sus manos como jarra y me miro reprobatoriamente.

—Está bien, lo que sea que me digas lo dices a la salida.

—Gracias— y con eso se fue por el corredor corriendo….iba a llegar tarde a su clase.

Sonreí y continué mi camino hacia el salón de clases, casi el más alejado de toda la universidad.

Aumente la velocidad al ver que llegaría tarde.

Como siempre la clase fue aburrida y larga.

Salí con un poco dolor de cabeza, me dirigí a la enfermería a conseguir algunas pastillas para calmarlo, el camino se hizo largo, pero finalmente llegue.

Conseguí alunas aspirinas.

Luego me dirigí hacia la cafetería, aun el dolor no había menguado, pero había prometido a Sango en esperarla y si no la esperaba se ponía más intensa de lo que ya de por si es.

Juguetee un poco mientras llegaba con la superficie metálica de la mesa, haciendo círculos y garabatos hasta que finalmente llego con su voz tan particularmente conocible.

—Ahome, gracias por esperarme.

—Sango me gustaría que fueras hoy lo más breve y rápida posible tengo un dolor de cabeza espantoso.

—En serio, ¿ya te tomaste algo?

—Sí, ya lo hice, tal vez lo mejor sea ir a dormir un poco.

—Ok, agilizaré las cosas. —dijo y respiro profundo—Sabes que se acerca mi cumpleaños.

—Sí, lo sé, pero aun no te he comprado el regalo.

—No te preocupes ya sé que me puedes regalar.

—Dime.

—Quiero que lleves a Inuyasha a tu cama, se que estas totalmente enamorada de él y no sé porque termino al final su relación.

Abrí mis ojos como platos en cuanto la escuche decir eso, en ese instante mi dolor de cabeza se fue y por lo contrario mi rostro se tiño de un rojo intenso.

—No sé de qué estás hablando—dije finalmente.

—entonces ¿por qué estas así de roja?

—No sé de qué estás hablando—volví a decir monótonamente.

—Ahome—dijo con aquel tono doblegante.

— ¡¿Cómo lo supiste? Se suponía que nadie lo sabía.

—Solo ante mis ojos es tan obvio, él pasa y tu mundo se derrite a tus pies y luego pones esa cara de arrepentimiento.

—Diablos, debe de ser entonces muy obvio.

—Ese no es el caso Ahome, en serio deseo lo mejor para ti y quiero que lo invites a salir y surja todo de nuevo…sé que así será.

—Pero pareceré una puta ofreciéndomele literalmente.

—Ahome, has salido con él lo suficiente para acostarte con él, son amigos de por vida novios por quien sabe cuántos años y aun no te lo has…

— ¡Sango!

—Ok, solo quiero que lo hagas y ya.

—Me estas obligando a hacer cosas que no quiero, Sango.

—Además de un momento a otro su relación se daño—dijo ignorando lo que había acabado de decir— y jamás me lo dijiste.

—No nos entendimos en ese aspecto.

— ¿Qué aspecto?

—Lo sabes perfectamente. —dije segura que lo entendería.

—Como que no se entendieron… ¿lo tenía muy pequeño o qué?

—No eso no tiene nada que ver.

—Osea que era grande.

—Sango.

—¿Entonces?

—Solo no fui capaz, huy casi llorando de allí y después de eso no volvimos a hablar.

—Diablos, ya sé porque le tienes tanto miedo a los hombres.

—No es miedo.

—Ok Ahome, solo quiero que hagas lo posible por hacerlo.

—Pero Sango.

—Prométemelo.

—Pe…

—Ahome… es mi regalo de cumpleaños y no sabes lo feliz que me haría saber que estas con él.—y luego hizo esos ojitos, esos que me obligan a decir que sí.

—Esta bien, hare lo que pueda.

—Gracias. —dijo mientras me abrazaba fuertemente.—Nos vemos Ahome, te estaré vigilando.

—Ok, ok.

Y luego se fue tranquilamente.

Tal vez estaba tan loca como ella al aceptar algo así, pero que más hacia.

Era eso o tenerla eternamente insistiendo en eso.

Sé que al final diría que sí.

Ahora el problema era acercarme a mínimamente volver a entablar una relación.

Me levante y me dirigí a los casilleros, no quería llevarme nada a mi casa, además no habían deberes y era más fácil dejar mis cuadernos aquí que llevármelos.

En cuanto llegue abrí mi casillero, deje mis libros y repentinamente sonó mi celular. Era Sango.

No le respondí, y seguí guardando mis libros, siguió sonando y sonando, llego un mensaje,

_Ahome contéstame o me obligaras a ir a tu casa…_

—Diablos, no te cansas Sango.

Volvió a sonar

— ¿Hola?...Sango.

—Ahome, se me olvido decirte algo muy importante.

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Tienes dos mese para eso, hasta mi cumpleaños.

— ¡¿Dos meses? Como esperas que me acueste con él con todos mis miedos y con lo inexperta que soy.

—Se que lo lograras…adiós. — y colgó.

—Está loca, como hare eso.

— ¿_Y si yo te enseño?—_dijo una voz a mis espaldas, una voz fría y escalofriante.

Se me enfrío el rostro, ¿me había escuchado? Me voltee lentamente.

— ¿Quién eres?—dije temerosamente.

—_Eso no te debe importar mucho ahora, ¿solo dime si aceptas?_

— ¿Si digo que no?—dije tentando mi suerte.

Él Sonrió de lado casi macabramente y cogió mi mentón hasta llevarlo a su altura, me tuve que empinar para que no me lastimara— _No querrás que todo mundo se entere de esto… ¿o sí?_

— ¿Lo harías?—dije con un poco de pánico.

—_Te recomiendo que ni lo averigües._

—Al parecer no tengo otra opción. —dije volteando mi rostro sin poder hacer nada.

—_Perfecto. Nos veremos pronto._

Y luego solo se fue, me voltee a verlo y note su larga cabellera plateada.

Estaba en varios problemas y todos ellos sin posibilidad de escapatoria.

Hoy no es mi día.

**TANTAN…?**

**DEJEN COMENTARIO (OBLIGATORIO)**

**A QUE SESSHO NO ESTA GENIAL!**

**A CONTINUACION DE CLICK:**


	3. INCOMPATIBLES

**Hola!, aquí está la actualización más esperada (creo yo :P) y esperando que la disfruten. Sesshomaru comienza a evolucionar y pobre Ahome.**

**Cuídense y comenten, saben que es muy necesario…dedicado a las que dejaron rw en los capítulos anteriores y sígueme constante a la historia.**

**Los amo!**

**A leer!**

**INCOMPATIBLES**

**CAPITULO 2**

"Respira…Ahome respira, no te estresas…tranquila, no te pasara nada."Las palabras de aliento se repetían en mi mente en un intento de tranquilizarme a mí misma. Las grandes puertas que daban entrada a la Universidad parecían más grandes y más imponentes que nunca. Parecían intentando detenerme… ¿Por qué? Era obvio, el solo recordar que alguien había escuchado mi conversación y más si la persona era el medio hermano de Inuyasha, ya era algo grave.

— ¡Ahome!—se escuchaba a lo lejos, pero no quise poner mucha atención, seguí intentando superar mi instantáneo miedo, pero volvió a escucharse mi nombre con una insistencia molesta para la concentración que necesitaba…luego, la voz estuvo más cerca y la note tan cercana que no tuve más remedio que voltearme y ver la gran sonrisa de Sango, algo dentro de mí se expandió para liberarlo.

¿Vergüenza? ¿Rabia? ¿Risa?

El caso es que la culpable de que no tuviera el valor de atravesar las puertas de la universidad era aquella persona con una imaginación y una capacidad de hacerme rabiar inmensamente inigualable.

—Ahome, que haces parada ahí, llevas como media hora mirando la entrada. ¿Te hizo algo?

—La que hizo algo, fuiste tú Sango. —dije, mientras me enfurruñaba en pensar, que si no hubiera sido por su petición de regalo, estaría tranquila y sin ninguna preocupación. Porque además de que no tendría que pensar en cómo llevaría a Inuyasha a la cama si eso era posible tampoco tendría que pensar en aceptar tratos con una persona extremadamente sexi y manipuladora.

— ¿Yo? ¿Y ahora que hice?—parecía decirlo con sinceridad, pero muy dentro de mí, sabía que algo tenía que ver. No por nada llevaba años de verla en la primaria y demás vida escolar.

—Con ese plan de cumpleaños…

—Esa no es ninguna mala idea, es más, es la mejor que he tenido en mucho tiempo, si nos referimos a convencerte de hacer algo para ti misma.

—Pero ese no es el caso.

— ¿Qué sucedió ahora? Pero sabes, me gustaría que me contaras mientras vamos a las clases, no quiero tener más retrasos en esta matería.

Ella se adelanto y cuando intente dar un paso, este se quedo clavado en el suelo.

No lo había superado…había dedicado todo el fin de semana en pensar una forma de no dejarme agobiar de que Sesshomaru supiera lo del plan de seducción a Inuyasha. Aunque eso tal vez era algo que ya había superado en cierta forma, lo que me afectaba era esa propuesta poco tranquilizadora para mi raciocino y eso, eso era lo que impedía realmente que mis piernas cumplieran las ordenes, pero el solo pensar que tal vez lo encontraría y que mi reputación y dignidad estaba en sus manos, lograba dominarme…el hecho de pensar que se había ofrecido a "instruirme" para seducir, era todavía un hecho más impactante y perverso que todos los anteriores…casi tan parecido a la mente pervertida de Sango,

— ¿Ahome?

—Vamos—dije después de tranquilizarme y pensar positivamente, aunque no sabía realmente que tan tranquila me encontraba.

Cuando finalmente estábamos más alejados de la portería y comenzábamos a observar la multitud que comenzaba a adentrarse a las clases, Sango hablo:

— ¿Qué te sucede?

—Sesshomaru-

— ¿Sesshomaru? …¿Quien es…? ¡SESSHOMARU! ¿Qué hay con él?

—Que lo sabe.

—Saber ¿qué?

—Lo del plan.

— ¿Plan?

—Sango, sabe lo del plan de seducir a Inuyasha y me chantajeo.

— ¡¿Qué? Bromeas, ¿cierto? Porque se interesaría en chantajearte….aunque…—se llevo la mano a la barbilla, mientras meditaba…— ¿Cómo te chantajeo específicamente?

—Escucho en parte, que no sabía como "seducir a Inuyasha" y me propuso que el me enseñaría y si me negaba fácilmente dejaría que la información fluyese.

—No te creo.

— ¿Cómo que no me crees? Eso fue exactamente lo que me dijo…—pero me interrumpió.

—No Ahome, no es que no te crea, lo que no creo es que él haga eso, es casi imposible…a menos que…—y luego me miro, con aquellos ojos, esos ojos molestos y acusadores, esos que me recordaban a nuestra niñez cuando descubría un secreto que ella no sabía.

Tenía una mirada muy peculiar…entrecerraba los ojos y sonería maliciosamente, como si me hubiera descubierto…en ese instante ya me sentía incomoda.

— ¡¿Qué?

—Le gustas.

— ¿Ah?

— Eso es, tu le gustas, no veo otro motivo. —comento triunfante, mientras cerraba los ojos y asentía firmemente.

—No creo, es imposible, mírame y míralo…somos _incompatibles._

—Ahome, lo que no es compatible ahora es tu falta de seguridad de sí misma.

—No es eso, simplemente es la verdad.

—Ahome…porque se fijo Inuyasha en ti.

—No lo sé.

—En fin, no quiero que desperdicies esa oportunidad, que mejor que un instructor como ese.

—Sango, cada día me logras sorprender más.

Sonrió triunfante.

—Ya sabes, aprovéchalo…úsalo, si es lo que quiere, pues tómale la palabra.

—Pero Sango, eso es malo, además que nadie merece ser usado por otra y menos para esos fines.

—Ahome…él no es tan bueno como parece, nadie te propone eso sin tener otro propósito.

— ¿De qué hablas?

—Lo descubrirás conforme él te enseñe los trucos y en ese momento sabrás su finalidad.

—Porque no me los enseñas tú.

—Amiga, primero: no tengo el tiempo necesario, segundo: no poseo la experiencia necesaria, tercera: que mejor que ser instruida por seximaru y cuarto: no dejaría que perdieras la oportunidad de tener a ese hombre tan cerca de ti.

—Sango, esas justificaciones me parecen insuficientes.

—Pues son las únicas que tengo y son las que para mi valen, además nunca dije que te ayudaría, que se metiera Sesshomaru en el camino te facilitara las cosas.

—Pero…

—pero nada Ahome, es necesario que expandas tu mente a los placeres de la vida.

—Hay no tienes remedio—dije, cuando presentí que iba a comenzar hablando de todo lo que acarreaba una cama y las múltiples sensaciones que se producían…ya me las había detallado y aunque me había maravillado…después de escucharlo más de una vez se hizo aburrido.

Los placeres de la vida llegaran a su tiempo.

Tarde que temprano.

¿No?

Ingrese a clases…al menos el transcurso de esta logro que mi mente se despejara y se concentrara en mis estudios, no podía estar pensando en que placeres me estaba perdiendo, simplemente era esperar a que todo se desarrollara.

Aunque no pude evitar que la imagen de Sesshomaru e Inuyasha se filtraran en mis pensamientos.

Hoy había visto a Inuyasha, memorice al instante su vestimenta. Un pantalón oscuro, unos tenis a juego con su camisa negra. Su cabello estaba recogido en una cola alta.

Por instantes nuestras miradas se habían conectado, pero luego se interrumpió cuando Kagura se le había acercado a él, acaparando su atención, aunque Kouga también me irrumpió y nos fuimos juntos a la clase.

La clase se dio por terminada y sentí como alguien se acercaba.

Alce el rostro; reconocí su piel y sus ojos azules mirarme jovialmente.

—Oye, Ahome, que te parece si vamos a tomar a un café…como sabrás la clase de esta tarde se cancelo, al parecer el profesos se accidento y no puede venir… ¿Qué dices?

— ¿Se accidento? No lo sabía, que pena. —dije con sinceridad, el profesor era de mi agrado. Tal vez lo llamaría cuando supiera que se encontraba bien. —si ese es el caso enton…

Pero me detuve al sentir mi teléfono sonar—discúlpame—dije mientras buscaba el teléfono entre el desorden de mi bolso, cuando mire la pantalla note que era un número desconocido. Abrí la tapa y hable precavidamente, muy pocas personas conocías mi numero y los que lo sabían yo los tendría en la memoria de mi teléfono,

—Alo.

—_vente ahora mismo al frente de la cafetería que se encuentra por la calle 75… ¿la conoces?_

—Si la conozco—dije monótonamente, hasta que mi mente adquirió toda la información, sentí mi piel erizarse y la sangre circular por mi rostro al reconocer instantáneamente la voz. — ¿Sesshomaru_?—_dije bajito, pero él no me contesto, clara señas de que se trataba de él— ¿cómo conseguiste mi numero?

—_Ese no es el caso, vente rápido…si no estás aquí antes de 20 minutos me iré y eso no te lo recomiendo._

—pero no pue…— ya había colgado.

— ¿Qué sucedió? —dijo Kouga al notar mi cara de estupefacción…debió de ser muy evidente.

—Nada grave, pero no te puedo acompañar, tengo… tengo algo que hacer.

—Tranquila, nos vemos en otra ocasión. —y sin más se fue.

Y en ese instante me sentía realmente perturbada… ¿en qué me había metido?

Salí de la universidad a todo lo que daba mis piernas, el lugar se encontraba a algunas cuadras. Me tenía en sus manos, casi en una condenación de la cual muy difícilmente me podría liberar.

¿Qué ganaba con todo esto? Tal vez Sango tenía razón y este hombre que se asemejaba a un demonio tenía algún motivo…pero no sabía, simplemente me quedaba aceptar por el momento sus demandas y tomar el curso obligatorio.

"_aprovecha" _se escucho en mi mente y en ese momento no sonaba tan mal.

…tampoco es que tuviera mucho que hacer referente a eso.

A lo lejos lo note, con aquel gran gabán negro y su cabello atado limpiamente.

Se volteo y me noto, vi como surcaba una leve sonrisa, pero fue instantánea y un rostro sereno se plasmo en este.

Se acerco a mí, mientras yo intentaba recuperar el aire perdido.

—_Justo a tiempo. —_su voz sonaba notoriamente sugerente, un respingo surgió….estaba hermoso.

Esto se estaba complicando.

**SI ****"¿CASADOS?" FUE COMPLICADO, ESTA NO SE QUEDA ATRÁS. ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS PARA ESA HISTORIA.**

**SON OBLIGATORIOS…NO LO OLVIDEN**

**SESSHOMARU VA DESARROLLANDO UN LADO QUE AMO :D**

**BESOS Y ABRAZOS**


	4. NO PAREZCAS TAN INGENUA

**Hola, aquí vengo con esta actualización que después de quemarme la cabeza sacándola y de sus comentarios logro salir. Lamento la demora pero entre en días de crisis para mí misma y creo que aun no he salido lo suficiente. Espero les guste este cap, y bueno…dejen comentarios.**

**A leer!**

**NO PAREZCAS TAN INGENUA O EL LOBO TE COMERA**

**CAPITULO 3**

—_Y… ¿qué quieres hacer?—_dijo jovialmente mientras comenzaba a caminar cuando había logrado componer mi respiración.

— ¿Ah?... ¿Cómo qué a donde vamos?, no se suponía que si me habías hecho venir era porque ya sabias que era lo que iba a hacer. —casi grite, puse mis manos como jarra mientras lo miraba reprobatoriamente.

—_Primer error. —_dijo, mientras se detenía, me daba la espalda y yo comenzaba a frustrarme.

— ¿Cuál?...no he hecho nada.

—_Exactamente….No puedes pretender que todo te lo digan._

— ¿De qué estás hablando?

—_Hoy te enseñare lo necesario para atraer lo suficiente a un hombre_—en ese instante me miro…sus ojos dorados me escanearon en segundos, temblé por leves instantes pero me recompuse y levante la barbilla encarándolo…. — _te vuelvo a preguntar… ¿a dónde vamos?_

— ¿No me ibas a enseñar a…seducir?—dije tímidamente, sus ojos se ampliaron y luego en su rostro surgió una sonrisa macabra, se acerco más a mí, apoyando su mano cerca de mi rostro, se inclino lo suficiente para que sus ojos estuvieran a mi altura y su respiración me intoxico.

— _¿Qué sugieres?... ¿un hotel está bien para ti?_

Lo empuje en cuanto pude recuperar la conciencia y sentirme lo suficientemente indignada…pero no pude evitar pensar en que tanta razón había en esas palabras.

— _¿No era eso lo que quisiste decir?...o prefieres aquí…—_volvió a lanzar, acercándose sugerentemente.

—Suficiente. —dije con toda el poder en mi voz que podía darle.

—_Entonces se más especifica…eso es clave, a menos que estés saliendo con alguien, como por ejemplo un niño de secundaria._

—Lo tendré en mente.

—_Perfecto. —_Dijo y se separo tan rápido como llego, recuperando su rostro altanero e indiferente. —_vamos a tomar un café…aquí mismo._

—Hubiera sido bueno que lo dijeras antes.

—_No pones las reglas en esto._

— ¿Qué es esto? Me gustaría saber. — note su sonrisa complacida y dejándome entrever una perfecta dentadura, aunque había algo de cinismo en esta.

—_Es un plan de conveniencias. —_dijo mientras se sentaba en la silla y llamaba a la mesera con un movimiento de su mano.

— _¿_Conveniencias?— dije mientras me sentaba en la silla que había frente a él y lo miraba fijamente, él no me miraba, tenía su atención puesta en la mesera que tomaba la orden con una sonrisa en sus labios, podía notar un brillo en sus ojos, como si mirara una celebridad. Suspire mentalmente… ¿debería de verme así?...lo miré nuevamente y note que ya me miraba.

Note sus ojos dorados como el sol, sus labios, su cabello brillante… tal vez si debería, él era un dios, pero el simple hecho de que hubiera algo implico entre él y yo , y más por recriminación a él era aun más causante de que lo mirara precavidamente.

— _¿En qué íbamos?_

—En que no sé qué esperas sacar de esto.

Sus ojos cambiaron y tuve miedo por instantes, realmente había algo que no andaba bien y en ese instante quise salir corriendo y dejarlo todo, pero recordé que había mucho en juego, mi dignidad.

—_Eso es algo que no te debe importar._

—Tal vez creas eso, pero no lo veo así.

—_No me importa lo que creas... ¿lo sabías?_

¿Y ahora que le pasaba? …gire mi rostro intentando liberarme de su mirada.

En ese instante llego la mesera depositando el pedido…un café para él y ella dejaba frente a mí una gran copa de helado.

—Yo no pe…—pero él puso su mano sobre la mía deteniendo mi discurso.

—_Gracias._

La menuda mujer se retiro con un asentimiento mientras sonreía coquetamente. Cuando la mujer estaba lo suficientemente lejos, me sentí libre de hablar, retire mi mano lentamente pero él lo evito.

—Yo no pedí helado…además este no es mi sabor favorito. —dije aun incomodada por la presión de sus mano sobre la mía.

— ¿_A no? _

Decido ver un poco confundida y no pude más que sorprenderme al notar el color café característico del helado…sabor arequipe, pude respirar normalmente cuando no sentí su mano sobre la mía.

— ¿Como lo sabías?

—_No es importante…bueno, iniciemos con las lecciones._

Comencé a comer el helado en cuanto el comenzó a hablar, el helado podía ser un fuerte instintivo para quedarme.

—_Reglas para no estropear una primera impresión…y tal vez un buen sexo._

Casi me ahogo con un pedacillo de fruta en cuanto escuche "sexo"

—_La primera seria no mostrar esa falta de aceptación para las palabras._

— _¿_Qué quieres decir con eso? _—_dije lo más disimulada que pude.

—_Qué no puedes parecer tan ingenua…eso da pie a que se aprovechen de ti…créeme es muy usual y provocador…—_me miro dejando salir una sonrisa predadora_— o la peor es que seas un total desastre en la cama…algo parecido a no tener experiencia._

— _¿_Eso en este planeta significa?

—_Que no parezcas tan ingenua ante las cosas o el lobo se aprovecha de ti._

—Eso es lo que necesito…ósea en este instante solo quiero hacerlo y ya.

—_Créeme, no es lindo para una mujer cuando eso sucede y más en tu caso._

— ¿Cuál es mi caso?

Levanto una ceja…me sonroje instantáneamente y volví a centrarme en el helado intentando mitigar el calor recién adquirido en mi rostro.

— _¿Qué tierno?... —_una carcajada se escucho, casi como campanadas y sentí mi corazón enternecerse. — ¿_te quedo claro esa regla o condición?_

Asentí aun con la mirada gacha.

—_Perfecto, porque con cada error tendrás que hacer lo que yo quiera._

En ese instante me permito alzar mi rostro con toda la sorpresa que se podía expresar en un humano_…—_ ¡¿QUÉ?

—_Sí, no quiero que eso te suceda…lo de ser una víctima._

—Ya me quedo claro, no es necesario poner condiciones.

—_Lo es…el evitar cometer un error solo por evitar algo que no quieres, es la mejor solución._

—Y si me niego.

— ¿_Por qué aun me preguntas eso?...deberías saber que no tienes escapatoria._

Enterré la cuchara al helado con un poco mas de fuerza…me sentía entre una jaula. Seguí comiendo helado mientras el sonido del viento me enviaba olas de tranquilidad a mi mente.

—_¿Por qué solo acostarte con él? —_soltó de repente.

Me atragante nuevamente y una mano se deslizo por mi barbilla. Sus ojos me miraban pícaramente, con un tinte macabro.

—_Vamos, siéntate a mi lado._

—Estoy bien aquí.

—_Es una orden._

—Tú no me das or…_—_me callé en cuanto noté su mirada seria.

Me senté al su lado mientras refunfuñaba entre dientes.

—_La segunda regla seria intentar estar lo más cerca de él…es más…—_cogió un mechón de mi cabello y lo acerco a su nariz, olfateo suavemente, sentía mi cara lo suficientemente estupefacta mientras lo observaba cerrar los ojos y notar cómo se relajaba todo en su rostro, tanta plenitud. Volteé el rostro en cuanto note uno de sus ojos mirarme._ —satisfactoria la compañía._

¿Qué estaba haciendo?

**TANTAN?**

**SESSHOMARU ESTA MALVADO…SI, ÉL SERA ALGUIEN TAN MANIPULADOR QUE ME DA COSA NO MÁS PENSARLO, VEREMOS MUCHAS COSAS DIFERENTES DE ESTE GRAN PERSONAJE, PERO SON NECESARIOS, ESPERO LO HAYAN DISFRUTADO Y DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS QUE COMO SABRAN SON OBLIGATORIOS PARA MOTIVAR MI FRUSTRADA MENTE.**

**BESOS Y CUIDENSE.**


	5. ¿PASANDO DESAPERSIVIDA?

**Hola! (Cara totalmente avergonzada) siii, sé que me he demorado con esta entrega pero he pasado por varios colapsos mentales y mi musa está en huelga de hambre (ya comió para suerte mía) y aquí está dejando el capitulo recién sacadito del horno… (Ya tenía vario adelantado pero paso lo del colapso y blablabla) espero lo disfruten y dejen sus comentarios igualmente importantes para continuar con esta historia.**

**Muchas gracias por su espera y a leer!**

**¿PASANDO DESAPERSIVIDA?**

**CAPITULO 4**

Cierro los ojos nuevamente para tratar de acumular todo lo que podía soportar mi cabeza.

_Intentar no parecer ingenua…"_como no hacerlo, cuando el tipo casi literalmente te desnuda con solo hablar" … _Acercarte más a él "_como hacerlo cuando el tipo te arrebata el aire con solo el calor de su cuerpo" solo intento sobrevivir en una cita, eso es lo único que se me cruzo por la mente en la hora que estuve con Sesshomaru…aplicar esas reglas tal vez sean fáciles con Inuyasha, él no lo dijo, no me dio espacio mi mente para pensar en eso cuando sientes a un hombre tan cerca de ti, intentando enseñarte a seducir a alguien, aunque pareciera que él me sedujera a mi…cosa totalmente imposible.

¿Qué busca?...motivo fuera de conocimiento.

A las semanas siguiente se convirtió en un intento de pensar en cómo la cita que tuve con Sesshomaru me podría ayudar a acercarme a Inuyasha, si cree que eso me ayudaría, sería totalmente absurdo ya que el solo recordar mi total desempeño en el transcurso de la cita seria tal vez alejarlo totalmente de mi.

Y recordando las eventuales miradas cómplices que me lanzaba a través de los corredores de la universidad, todo se volvía cada vez mas incomodo o eso e repetía a mi misma para sentirme más segura.

Suspire en total resignación y después de casi dos semanas de frustración mental salí de mi apartamento con la prueba imposible de eliminar las ojeras de mi rostro y con el vago pensamiento de que todo lo que había hecho con Sesshomaru algún día tendría que aplicarlo con Inuyasha. No se cruzo nada más por mi mente, solo el deseo fortuito de que todo saliera bien como lo había sido estos últimos días, pero no podría asegurar nada, era tan probable que me cayera o Sango me sacara a una de sus locuras aunque me alegraba de que estuviera en extraordinarios por esta temporada, eso la mantenía lo suficientemente lejos de su prueba o regalo de cumpleaños que cada vez se hacía más cerca y no había avanzado nada… no al menos con Inuyasha.

Al principio de ese día todo fue normal y tranquilo, entre a clases sin ser notada o vista por alguno de los personajes que mas sacaban a flor de piel mi nerviosismo. Casi me avergüenzo en pensar ocultarme en la universidad de ciertas personas.

Ósea solo imaginar a Sango venir con su interrogatorio acerca de mi "cita-educativa" con Sesshomaru, sería motivo suficiente para sufrir un colapso y aun pienso positivamente de los exámenes y como estos me dejaban respirar mi frustración. Encontrarme con Sesshomaru equivaldría a una lucha en mi interior por parecer indiferente y tratar de entender lo que sea que intentaba decir con sus acciones…y solo ver Inuyasha frente a mi supondría comenzar a dar marcha al "plan nada estructurado" en conquistarlo, y ciertamente no tengo ni la más remota idea de cómo siquiera iniciar una conversación con él después de lo último que sucedió en su apartamento hace varios años.

Afiance mi paso hacia la cafetería en un intento rápido de escabullirme por la parte trasera de la universidad sin tropezar con nadie, y fue allí (por desgracia y para mi mala suerte) en donde mi huida fue consumida por un hombre de piel color avellana y ojos azules, muy dentro de mi sentí un gran alivio de que no fuese ninguno de los indeseados en estos instantes y fuera el siempre amigable de Kouga.

—Buenas tardes Ahome, ¿te vas tan pronto?—casi grito intentado dejar una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

—Pues sí, es que estoy un poco estresada aquí y como ya termine calculo, pues tengo estas horas libres y prefiero irme a mi casa.

— ¿Así que la tienes libre?...vamos a tomar algo y te llevo a tu casa… no te puedes negar.

Sonrió y no tuve más remedio que tomarle la invitación.

— ¿No tienes clases?— pregunte, aunque ya había comenzado a caminar a la salida.

—Sí, pero no tengo ánimos de entrar… ¿Vamos?

—Vamos, pero que sea pronto, no quiero estar más tiempo en este lugar.

—Como gustes… ¿Y… de quien huyes?

—Créeme que es mejor que no lo sepas. —y le envié una mirada que denotaba… (No preguntes más…no conseguirás respuestas)

Y sin decir más fui arrastrada fuera de la universidad por las gentiles manos de Kouga.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos estuve en una tranquila heladería rodeada del dulce aroma del helado y sin preocupaciones.

— ¿Qué quieres comer?

—Pues… helado con trozos de fruta está bien.

Hizo la orden a la menuda camarera mientras sonreía y su blanca sonrisa desprendía algunos sonrojos involuntarios de la que nos atendía, en minutos la pequeña se desapareció y su atención me acaparo abrumándome con la intensidad de su voz, por inercia mi voz se pronuncio en el espacio sorprendiéndome con la osadía de mis palabras.

—Que coqueto puedes ser.

— ¿De qué hablas?—susurro con una mirada interrogativa.

—Pues mira como dejaste a la pequeña de nerviosa.

— ¿Enserio? No lo note, alguien más acaparaba mi atención. —susurro, mientras se acercaba mas a mí.

— ¿Y quién acaparaba tu atención?—pregunte inocente y curiosa a la vez que me acercaba mas a la mesa y a su rostro, en un gesto de total complicidad.

— ¿No es obvio?

—No…no lo es.

— ¿Cómo puedes parecer tan ingenua Ahome?—susurro mas para sí que para mí mientras se alejaba y desviaba su rostro hacia el horizonte. Sentí una pequeña ola de vergüenza y fue en cuestión de segundos en los que en mi mente se a galopaban la "cita" con Sesshomaru y lo que acababa de decir Kouga.

— ¿Crees que soy…ingenua?—dije mientras agachaba mi rostro encendido repentinamente.

—Oh, lo siento, no debí decir eso, tu eres encantadora.

— ¿Lo crees?... ¿que soy ingenua?

—Un poco, pero es adorable.

Suspire derrotada, y en ese instante la joven llego con nuestros pedidos.

La conversación se alejo totalmente de aquel tema de mi total abrumación y nos envolvimos en una conversación alejada de mí. Hablamos de cosas triviales, realmente distrayéndome de todo lo que rondaba mi mente. Se lo agradecí mentalmente.

Hasta que sonó mi teléfono.

Dude antes de contestar y notar el número desconocido…

— ¿Alo? habla Ahome.

— _¿Por qué saliste de la universidad así?_

Pedí disculpas con la mirada a Kouga y salí del lugar para poder hablar más tranquilamente…si se podría llamar tranquilidad el hablar con Seshomaru.

— ¿Me estas espiando?

—_Responde…además ¿has notado lo cerca que estas de él?_

—No sé de qué _estás_ hablando.

—_Pues deberías… ¿no aprendiste lo suficiente la anterior tarde?... o ¿cuántos son los que tienes que seducir?_

—Un segundo…no eres nadie para decirme eso.

— _¿Eso crees…? Deberías saber todo el poder que tengo sobre ti en estos momentos._

—Sé eso, pero no tengo idea del porque de esta conversación…no veo el motivo de la llamada.

Por un momento no escuche nada y me pregunte a mi misma si había colgado…pero al instante escuche su voz nuevamente.

—_Sal de ahí ahora._

— ¿Qué?...no, no lo hare, estoy ocupada.

—_Es una orden…ven a la salida del lugar, te estoy esperando._

—He dicho que no…tú no eres mi dueño, así que no tengo porque hacerte caso…solo te uso para conseguir un objetivo que ni siquiera planee yo. — casi grite, me sentía arder y la rabia se desbordaba por mis labios, odiaba que pensaran en controlarme y aun sin ser algo mío. Respiraba agitadamente y podía sentir como apretaba el teléfono celular contra mi mano y mi oído.

Luego la razón vino a mí…y con ella el peso de mis palabras.

—Lo…lo siento, no debí, no es…—tartamudeaba contra el teléfono.

—_Así que eso piensas…—_susurro segundos después surgió una pequeña carcajada fría—…perfecto.

— ¿No me seguirás enseñando?— fue lo primero que se me ocurrió decir en mi total estupefacción por la reacción que había tenido.

—_Oh…claro que si, créeme…—_hubounsilenciolúgubre_—esto se pondrá muy interesante._

— ¿De qué estás hablando?—dije un poco más nerviosa por aquel tono indiferente que había usado y como este había mandado un escalofrió por toda mi espalda hasta llegar a mi vientre y causarme una palpitación molesta en mi entrepierna.

—_Pronto vendrás a mí… _

— _¿_Ah?

—_El domingo…cancela todo lo que tengas por hacer, estarás todo el día conmigo… ¿Entendiste?—_susurro mordazmente.

—Si…entendí, pe…— No me dejo terminar.

—_Hasta mañana Ahome…y cuidado te come el lobo._

Luego solo sonaba el "TU TU" que significaba la finalización de la llamada.

Después de eso, no me sentí en mis mejores ánimos para seguir con Kouga así que esperaba que un mensaje fuera suficiente para dejar todo en paz y continuarla en otra ocasión.

"… ¿por lobo se refería a Kouga?" pensé en cuanto iba a la salida de la cafetería, sacudo la cabeza y temerosamente asome la cabeza intentando ver a alguien con cabello plateado. Respire tranquilamente al notar que no estaba y salí como alma que lleva el diablo hacia la seguridad de mi hogar.

Me esperaba un largo fin de semana.

**TANTAN? CIERTO QUE MEREZCO VIVIR? JEJEJ SI MUER LA HISTORIA QUEDARA SIN CONTINUAR…BESOS Y DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS (OBLIGATORIOS) A CONTINUACION:**

**POS: AMO A SESSHOMARU Y SU SENTIDO MALDADOSO Y KOUGA TAN BELLO :3.**


	6. SINTIENDO

**Hola! si lo sé, como puede saludar tan tranquilamente después de desaparecerse por tanto tiempo?, pues hasta yo misma me lo cuestiono :D, además traído una actualización…o mejor dicho varias, así que esperen los resultados.**

**Grax y esperemos que opinan.**

**Lamento la demora pero además de mis vacaciones…mi musa estaba lejos de mi y pues ya que!**

**A leer! Y grax por estar aun ahí…siguiendo mis locuras.**

**SINTIENDO**

**CAPITULO 5**

Respiro nuevamente con la esperanza de no morir ahogada...miró nuevamente mi celular sin poder creerlo, sin aun entender la dimensión de lo que se avecinaba y más aun en el tamaño de mis palabras ante lo que planeaba hacer con Sesshomaru. Se podría decir que estaba condenada a merced de él...si acudía en primera instancia.

Y casi como si fuera el destino los días se fueron tan rápidos que me dolía pensar en la clase de juego en el que me había involucrado por la imaginación de Sango para hacerme perder mi virginidad y recibir entrenamiento o sería mejor recalcar el entregarme a merced de alguien a quien muy seguramente debe odiarme y no los culpo.._Soy un monstruo egoísta..._aunque él tampoco le importaba hacer parte de esto, es más, el acepto un juego en el que ni siquiera era parte...¿culpable?...¿por qué? el quiso entrometerse, nadie lo llamo y no debo sentir culpabilidad más que por mí misma.

Casi por instinto me obligo a mi misma a no pensar en lo que se podría avecinar, me levanto con todas las fuerzas que puedo reunir en la simple acción de levantarme y me dirijo hacia mi habitación, pero antes de poder llegar escucho el timbre de mi casa que me obliga a devolverme, la abro lentamente y allí esta la causante de todos mis últimos dolores de cabeza.

-Sango...- susurro con un deje de ironía y ella lo nota instantáneamente y me mira con gesto dolido.

-Ahome...¿esa es manera de recibir a tu mejor amiga?-dice mientras me da un abrazo el cual respondo automáticamente para luego dejar que el diminuto cuerpo de ella invada la estancia de mi sala.

-Debería usar el agua, seria más conveniente- dije con todo el poder de la ironía en mi voz.

-Oh vamos Ahome, ahora que hice para merecer esa bienvenida...¿Te ha hecho algo Sesshomaru? porque si es así solo espera a que lo vea y veraz.

-No...No ha pasado nada...aun- dije mientras me dejaba caer en uno de los sillones que se encontraban frente a Sango.

-¿Aun?-dijo mientras cruzaba sus piernas y ponía un dedo en su barbilla simulando pensar.

-Tengo una "cita" con Sesshomaru el domingo...pero pronostica algo verdaderamente miedoso.

-¿Miedoso?-

-Si... es que accidentalmente se me escaparon palabritas acerca de usarlo y así.- dije mientras dejaba caer mi cabeza en uno de los almohadones.

-Solo a ti se te ocurre decir eso...ummmm, es mejor que no vallas, me imagino que cuando te dijo eso estaba enojado...quien no, eres demasiado indiscreta Ahome.

-Si, estaba molesto, pero luego escuche un tono siniestro.

-Definitivamente es mejor que no asistas, quien sabe de que sea capaz.

En ese momento senti pánico por mi misma y cerré los ojos fuertemente intentando ignorar el escalofrió que se había instalado en mi espalda.

-¿Te dijo algún lugar en donde encontrarse...?

-No...Solo dejo claro el día y que no hiciera ningún plan en todo el día.

-Y que has hablado con Inuyasha...ya casi va terminar el mes y no tengo idea de cómo van la cosas con tu ex.

-Tampoco hay algo que decir acerca de eso...es casi como si todo mi mundo se hubiera reducido en pensar que hacer con Sesshomaru, intentando esperar lo que sea que se le ocurriese.

-¿Ósea que solo has salido con Sesshomaru?

-Pues ayer salí con Kouga, pero creo que no es mucha importancia...

-Espera...¿A ti te gusta Kouga?

-No he dicho eso...

-Ahome Kouga es precioso y un gran muchacho, por no decir que es casi tan hermoso que Inuyasha...aunque Sesshomaru si es casi imposible encontrar alguien tan hermoso.

-¿Lo dices enserio?

-Si, si te gusta más que Inuyasha no me importa que sea él a quien elijas...solo quiero que salgas y vuelvas a tener los ojos brillantes como cuando estabas enamorada.

-Pero Kouga es solo un amigo.

-¿Lo has intentado mirar de otra forma...por lo que he visto ese hombre mira casi por tus ojos.

-¿Lo crees tan así?

-Completamente, es más, el daría la vida por ti...y creo que tal vez este exagerando.

-Yo también creo que estas exagerando.

-Ok, solo piensa calmadamente y no vayas a esa cita con Sesshomaru.

-Está bien.

-Bueno me tengo que ir...solo pasaba por aquí, tengo que ir a verme con Miroku, al parecer quiere ir a buscar mi regalo lo antes posible...cuídate amiga

-Tu igual.

Senti el cálido beso en mi mejilla y luego la puerta cerrarse, después de que el eco de la puerta cerrada dejara de resonar en mi cabeza, las palabras de Sesshomaru volvieron a erizarme los vellos de las manos, y luego solo quise cerrar los ojos intentando mitigar el nerviosismo que había adquirido y sin darme cuenta me quede dormida.

Me levante casi con violencia al escuchar el estruendo en el cual se estaba viendo sometida la puerta de mi casa, mi cuerpo se levanto con pereza y note el cálido sol en mi rostro filtrándose por el gran ventanal de la sala, y lo note, con solo ver la posición del sol... ya era domingo y no pude evitar que otro escalofrió me invadiera. Me sacudí con la inútil esperanza de mitigar lo que sentía con solo penar en lo que realmente significaba este día y con ello volvió a sonar la puerta con la misma o mayor insistencia la cual me había levantado del tranquilo sueño en el cual estaba sumergida, y que ahora había acabado de planear seguir ya que no iba a acudir a esa cita con ese demonio y tal vez sea exagerado compararlo con un demonio pero eso parecía con su mirada dorada.

-TOC TOC- nuevamente volvió a resonar la puerta y me dirigí con toda la pereza que sentía, no pregunte quien era porque muy seguramente se trataba de Sango, la abrí rápidamente y solo pude dejar caer mi boca cuando reconocí de quien se trataba... el cabello estaba firmemente recogido y sus ojos brillaban con la maldad latente, una sádica sonrisa se dibujo, para luego ser remplazada por una irónica, respire otra bocanada de aire antes de desmayarme por la falta de aire. En un intento desesperado cogí la puerta para intentar cerrarla pero su mano se interpuso impidiendo el intento de huida...

_-¿Sorprendida?...-_dijo mientras empujaba la puerta e ingresaba a la vez que cerraba al ya estar adentro, no pude más que dejarlo entrar en mi pequeño estado de estupefacción.

-¿Qué haces aquí?...¿Como conseguiste mi dirección?

-_Me lo dijo alguien, todos te conocen, no es difícil acorralar a alguien y dejar que te de información a cambio de una caricia_- dijo mientras se acercaba a mí y depositaba su mano en mi rostro logrando estremecerme, me sacudí rápidamente y me aleje de él.

-Vete- le exija.

_-¿Incumplirás nuestro compromiso de hoy? _

-Jamás dije que asistiría.

-_Así que no ibas a acudir... _-susurro con cierto tono irónico.-_ entonces fue bueno que haya venido, así podremos seguir con tu entrenamiento...ese fue el trato y no me iré de aquí a menos que salgas conmigo y cumplas con lo tratado...aunque ahora que lo pienso...para lo que vamos hacer no necesitamos irnos de aquí-_ volvió a decir, eliminando el espacio que había retrocedido, robándome el aire.

-Llamare a la policía.

_-¿Por qué harías eso?... no hago nada ilegal o que no quiera_s_._

_-_No te parece suficiente entrar a una casa a la cual no eres invitado...parece secuestro

_-Aun no sabes la dimensión de lo que dices...pero te lo voy a poner así, si no quieres cumplir con lo pactado, no lo hagas yo tampoco cumpliré con lo que te prometí, es más me encantaría ver como lo toma mi hermano...no te quito más tiempo, no vemos_.- sonrió antes de dar la vuelta y dirigirse hacia la puerta tal vez con toda mi dignidad arrojada a la basura, ¿lo dejaría ir? ¿Y que con ello toda mi vida tranquila se arruinara más de lo que ya estaba? escuche como abría la puerta y yo ya tenía la mano en su hombro totalmente derrotada.

-No lo hagas...yo, yo dejare que me instruyas, no quiero arruinar nada y menos con tu hermano.

-_Solo te importa Inuyasha ¿no?_

-No es de tu incumbencia...¿o si?-dije mientras me volteaba y acomodaba un poco el desorden que debía ser mi cabello, pero, senti como se cerraba la puerta fuertemente y algo agarraba mi cabello gentilmente, cerré los ojos instintivamente ante el suave contacto.

-_No sabes que tan importante es para mi...pero no redondearemos en eso...hay mucho que hacer._

-¿Como qué?

-_Como bañarte...ya e_s _hora._

_-_Pues quédate aquí mientras voy y me arreglo.

_-¿Quedarme?... no creerás que me voy a quedar quieto._

-¿Entonces te irás?

_-Me voy a bañar contigo, así aprovecho y te enseño algunos truquitos._

-¡¿QUÉ?...ósea ¡¿pretendes que te dejare siquiera entrar a mi baño y más conmigo en él?

_-Claro...y no lo pretendo, es parte del entrenamiento._

-No...No lo hare.

_-Higurashi, estas a un clic de que mi hermano se entere de todo, ¿quieres dejarlo ir?_

-Pe...Pero es que...

_-Tranquila Ahome, te enseñare desde lo más fácil...¿te parece?, mira que piadoso soy...además, no te avergüences ya he visto que tiene una mujer_.- dijo pícaramente mientras se dirigía al que era mi cuarto de baño, mientras que mi cuerpo hervía de la vergüenza. Lo seguí por mera intuición, en cuanto entre él cerró la puerta del baño dejándome totalmente a su merced y con una cantidad de emociones instaladas en mi cuerpo, mientras terminaban por acumularse en mi entrepierna lográndome provocar más vergüenza de la que ya sentía de por si.

-Enserio creo que no es buena idea esto, vamos déjame bañarme sola y...-pero me interrumpió.

_-No, te dije que esto es parte de lo que te iba a enseñar y no lo desaprovechare...así que empecemos._

-Y como se empieza...-dije mientras me cruzaba de brazos y brotaba un leve puchero, pero en ese instante note como comenzaba a quitarse la camisa y no pude evitar que mi boca se abriera maravillada ante cada centímetro de piel descubierta ante mis ojos, me recompuse en cuanto su mirada se poso en mi y detuvo su espectáculo en el botón de sus pantalones... lo mire con altanería pero no duro mucho esa mirada.

-Ahome...desnúdame.

-¡¿QUÉ?- grite mientras sentía arder mi rostro ante la pequeña mención de lo que me pedía.

-_Es una orden-_dijo con su voz notoriamente ronca.

-Pero, dijiste que me ibas a enseñar cosas fáciles- dije totalmente roja de la vergüenza.

-_Créeme Ahome...esta es la parte fácil_-susurro mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro, casi con satisfacción a mi pregunta.

-Está bien-dije totalmente derrotada y convencida que era una discusión en la que terminaría doblegada nuevamente. Me deje caer hasta la altura de su pantalón y comenzaba la lluvia de emociones, una palpitación molesta y a la vez deliciosa en mi entrepierna, un temblor en mis manos mientras estas jugueteaban en un tonto intento de desabotonar el botón y abrir la cremallera, un calor incesante en todo el cuerpo, combinación tal vez de la vergüenza y el deseo absurdo...

-_Tranquila...re_s_pira y hazlo _suavemente.

-Eso...eso intento. - dije mientras seguía el consejo...aunque ya casi ni escuchara a causa de mi corazón y el escandaloso ruido que estaba haciendo.

**ESPERO LOGREN ESTAR SATISAFECHOS YA QUE PRONTO VENDRA LA CONTINUACION…POR EL MOMENTO ESPERO SUS LINDOS COMENTARIOS! :D**

**COMENTARIOS OBLIGATORIOS**


	7. CONOCIENDO EL CALOR DE UN BAÑO

**¡SI! Actualizó! Pero bueno, espero les guste y dejen los gritos para los Rw xD. **

**No tengo mucho para decir, así que los dejo con la historia y que disfruten el nuevo capítulo.**

**A leer!**

**CAPITULO 6**

**CONOCIENDO EL CALOR DE UN BAÑO**

Jamás me había sentido tan avergonzada en toda mi vida, mis manos temblaban cada vez más incontrolable, hasta que finalmente el botón cedió, liberándolo de sus pantalones, los deslice lentamente hasta que quedaron inmóviles en sus tobillos, él termino de quitárselos y me quede ahí en mi posición frente a sus piernas fuertemente torneadas, hasta subir y notar sus bóxer, acerque mi mano hipnotizada, la acerque hasta tocar gentilmente una de sus piernas, luego sin pensarlo dos veces fui despojándolo de estos lentamente, desvié mi rostro antes de poder ver algo más y este término igual que el pantalón...en el suelo, después de unos segundos en silencio incomodo sentí una mano aprisionándome en hombro... me sacudí de aquel estado de shock en el que había caído y alce mi vista hacia el rostro inmaculado de Sesshomaru.

—_Continuemo_s— dijo mientras sonreía siniestramente y se agachaba para recogerme en sus brazos. Estaba tan sorprendida conmigo misma que aun no creía lo que había hecho, sentí su respiración contra mi cuello y la fuerza de sus brazos abrazándome.

Me deposito en el suelo, en ese instante sentí mi peso y todas las sensaciones que nuevamente venían a mi...el calor, la vergüenza, la pasión de su mirada y luego todo lo que se venia...un plan para "conquistar" a su hermano.

Respire llevándome a mi misma la tranquilidad — ¿Y qué sigue ahora?— dije tragándome el calor extraño que se había apoderado de mi cuerpo y tal vez la vergüenza a su paso.

Su rostro se sorprendió levemente, pero volvió a mirarme predadoramente a la vez de un gesto de soberbia.

—_Sigues tu_— Y en ese instante su mano se apodero de mi cadera mientras desplazaba sus manos por mis piernas llevándose consigo la pijama que me cubría, no me sentía perfectamente bien, pero no podía hacer nada, porque era el trato.

—¿Qué debo hacer?—dije mientras sentía como sus manos iban despojándome del brasear.

—_Voltéate y déjate llevar._

Así lo hice mientras sentían como sus manos iban rozando y dejando caer todo. Estaba asustada pero solo era un baño... ¿que mas podía suceder? y en ese instante no me sentía bien como para asimilarlo.

—_No tenga_s _miedo, no te _s_ucederá nada...que no quiera_s. — volvió a decir jocosamente.

—Está bien. — susurre derrotada y con miedo a la vez.

Ingresamos a la tina con una delicadeza sorprendente, me deje guiar mientras sentía el agua llenar y nos recostábamos contra la fina porcelana, yo permanecí sentada mientras él comenzó a enjabonar mi espalda, después de varios minutos todo se calmo al son de los movimiento hábiles de Sesshomaru y la esponja, respire y casi ronronee de lo bien que se sentía aquella intención. Las manos comenzaron a explorar la espalda, desplazándose hacia mi vientre, llegando hasta mi pecho y arrancándome un gemido. Me aleje tan rápido como pude, recostándome contra el otro lado de la tina y dándole la cara a Sesshomaru, me tape el pecho instintivamente.

— ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?

— _¿Qué crees que hacia? te estaba bañando, lo que te dije que iba hacer._

—Me estabas...tocando.

—_Ehhh, si, como más te iba a bañar—_dijo en tono de burla_._

— ¿Y esto en que puede ayudarme a conquistar a Inuyasha?

—_Debes saber comportarte en cualquier situación en la que estés, ejemplo un tranquilo baño...lo ideal sería que aprendieras acariciar a un hombre en una situación como esta._

— ¿Eso te parece?—susurre en toda mi inocencia.

—_Claro... ¿podemos seguir? _

Desvié el rostro avergonzada...

Luego volví a sentir una de sus manos acariciar mi pecho, me respingue y lo mire avergonzada...note que no me miraba, miraba mi cuerpo, casi con un rostro embelesado, dibujaba pequeños círculos alrededor del pezón, volvía a la curva de este y ve encaminaba hacia el otro...luego una mano no fue suficiente y la otra se acerco segura, sin vacilación alguna, de un jalón me acerco a él y solo nos separaba unos cuantos centímetros, podía casi sentir su respiración atravesar las hebras de mi cabello, no dije nada mis manos se quedaban inmóviles a cada lado mientras el cada vez afianzaba su tacto y se dejaba llevar... sin saber en qué momento el agua dejo de ser tan fría... sus manos mas tibias, su respiración más cálida. Cada pequeña brisa que me acariciara era tan cálida y placentera que me podía escuchar a mi misma ronronear de lo cómoda y placida que me encontraba... gemí involuntariamente cuando rozo la punta de su lengua mi pezón y una suave risa me arrullo...

—_Muévete— _susurro logrando hacerme abrir los ojos y notar el dorado intenso que lograba sacar la poca iluminación que se filtraba por el tragaluz, este le daba un color rojizo...casi como si estuviera en llamas el espacio...como me sentía en esos instantes y sin antes notarlo.

—Eso...—trague saliva antes de ahogarme con ella— ¿eso ayudara a...?—pero me interrumpió.

—_Si...eso hará má_s _seductor el juego...el moverte en esos momentos crea una sensación placentera, no solo para él, sino también para ti, ya que te veras hermosa jugando con los movimientos que puede hacer tu cuerpo— _decía mientras seguía dándole caricias a mi espalda— _vamos, cierra los ojos y muévete al son de las caricias.—_y continuo con su tortuosa danza mientras el subía su mano por mi cintura mi pecho se movía involuntariamente, casi como mi subconsciente era el que obedecía las ordenes que había dicho él. Y luego, sin preverlo una de sus manos se encontraban en mi entrepierna, abrí los ojos alarmada pero no pude evitar que él, en una rápida, fuerte y a la vez delicada, me acariciara los pliegues de mi sexo logrando hacerme estallar en una llamarada alarmante de placer, mi cuerpo se arqueo hacia él y me deje caer en donde me recibió una capa de agua y la delicada textura de la tina, me abandone a mi misma ahí, cerré los ojos mientras otra oleada de calor me arremetía con la misma intensidad en las que sus manos me arrebataban suspiros y gemidos, luego sentí como el también se movía hasta cuando sentí el suave cabello de él acariciarme el rostro y lo que sobresalía de mi cuerpo en la tina, su respiración en mi cuello me respingo a la vez que acariciaba el botón en mi entrepierna que sacudía mi cuerpo en una composición desconocida para mi...todo era nuevo.

—_Perfecto...lo estás haciendo muy bien Ahome—_ dijo con su voz seductora y provocadora y sin aviso sentí sus dedos llenarme en una embestida fuerte, que me hizo ver las estrellas, mi cuerpo se estremecía y repentinamente hizo más calor del que hacía antes, cada caricia ahora en mi sensible piel que se estremecía era más vivida y reconfortante, sentía en mi ensueño pequeños besos en mi cuello, en mis ojos hasta que sentí el leve roce en mis labios y luego solo me abandone a mi misma calendo en un sueño...todo se oscureció y en ese instante supe que era tocar el cielo...eso debió haber sucedido...¿No?

Abrí los ojos lentamente, con una tranquilidad hace rato olvidada, mire el azulado del techo de mi habitación, la suave iluminación que se filtraba por la conocida ventana a la izquierda, cerca al closet, sonreí casi por inercia ante el recién placentera sensación...pero mi sonrisa murió al notar un movimiento en la cama, me volteé rápidamente hacia donde era respuesta de este y casi muero de la estupefacción al notar el brillo plateado de él; sus ojos ve encontraban cerrados y su cabello caía grácilmente a su alrededor...no pude reprimir un suspiro al notarlo tan igual a anteriores imágenes con su hermano...aunque nunca hubiéramos dormido juntos y mucho menos haber hecho lo que había sucedido con él...Sesshomaru. Note para vergüenza nuevamente que ambos estábamos desnudos y recordar el motivo de esto, tape mi rostro de inmediato a la vez que me regañaba a mi misma por el recuerdo de este, pero la puerta sonó y me obligue a mi misma a levantarme, agarre la bata que se encontraba depositada en el suelo de la habitación, me cubrí, dirigiéndome perezosamente hasta esta, atormentándome a mi misma con los recuerdos. Volvió a sonar y me apure, la abrí lentamente y ocultándome tras esta para cubrir mi cuerpo...pero eso dejo de importar al notar quien estaba ahí...parado con su habitual rostro altanero.

—Inu..Inuyasha.

—Hola... ¿puedes salir un momento o puedo entrar? me dijo Sango que querías hablar conmigo urgente.

— ¡¿Sango?...—Ahora que era lo que se proponía —No, espera, ya salgo.

—Está bien.

Cerré la puerta y me voltee a la vez que dejaba escapar un suspiro de la más pura frustración y luego, nuevamente, me quede estática al ver el gran cuerpo de Sesshomaru en la entrada de mi habitación vestido solo con su pantalón.

—_Debiste dejarlo entrar. —_dijo con su habitual tono indiferente.

No dije nada y me dirigí a la habitación esquivándolo.

Luego todo quedo en un inquebrantable silencio...cada uno recogía sus prendas y se vestía tan rápido como podíamos, finalmente pude elegir la camisa correcta para los pantalones que había elegido, intentaba cubrirme lo más que podía de los ojos de él, repentinamente sentí la habitación sola y sentí un pánico reciente... sin importar como estuviese corrí hacia donde sabia estaba Sesshomaru, lo agarre por la manga hasta detenerlo.

—Te va a ver. — susurre tan bajo como pude, él se zafo de mi agarre bruscamente y me miro fríamente, casi pude sentir odio en sus ojos, pero estaba demasiado aterrada como para que hiciera algún efecto.

—_No me importa, es tu problema—_ dijo y volvió a retomar el camino hacia la puerta...volví a acercarme y retenerlo.

—Por favor— casi suplique.

Volteo verme con aquella indiferencia ahora inquebrantable... luego paseo sus ojos por mi pecho cubierto por el sostén, me cubrí rápidamente y el sonrió.

—_No pienso quedarme mucho, así que ponte algo._

—Ok—y me dirigí rápidamente a la habitación, agarre la camisa y me la puse a la vez que salía y notaba que él ya se encontraba sentado en una de los sillones de la sala con una actitud despreocupada.

—_Espero te haya servido lo de hoy._

No dije nada más y salí corriendo hacia la puerta esperando que todo esto terminara bien.

**Tantan? Les gusto? A mi si! **

**Besos y nos vemos ne la próxima actualización.**


	8. UNA CITA PARA RECORDAR

**Hola, (cara de avergonzada) mis queridas lectoras, se supone que este capítulo debía ser montado ayer día de la mujer, pero créanme, la universidad me tiene atacada con sus exámenes, así que en este momento libre que tengo monto la actualización y espero lo disfruten.**

**En ciertas cosas no me gustaron…por motivos que les hare conocer a final del cap., pero por lo demás creo que es necesario que esto suceda para que pronto esto vaya tomando caminos de final de fic.**

**Gracias a las que aun me soportan y continúan dejando unas palabritas al final de cada cap., se les agradece enormemente y si no me han dicho "Feliz día de la mujer" pues las perdono, pero solo si dejan un comentario. xD**

**FELIZ DIA DE LA MUJER (atrasado) FELICIDADES A TODAS NOSOTRAS XD**

**A LEER!**

**CAPITULO 7**

**UNA CITA PARA RECORDAR**

Cerré la puerta a mi espalda con los nervios a flor de piel, Inuyasha se encontraba en una de las partes alejadas, sentado sobre el capote de su auto azul. Intente llegar lo más pronto hasta donde estaba él con su aire despreocupado, me miro y sonrió nerviosamente, típico de él, casi me arranca una sonrisa, pero tenía en la cabeza el hombre que se había quedado en mi casa y no porque lo dejara allí, si no por las consecuencias que llevaba dejarlo allí.

Casi con afán me monte al auto cuando Inuyasha me había abierto la puerta, mientras daba la vuelta alrededor de este no pude evitar desviar mi mirada hacia mi casa y notar la forma de Sesshomaru contra el gran ventanal de esta.

— ¿Pasa algo?—inquirió Inuyasha repentinamente.

—No, vamos— y en eso el carro arranco con su habitual ronroneo que aun recordaba.

—Bueno... ¿Y qué era lo que me tenias que decir?

Ahora, ya lejos, tenía un poco de calma en mi cabeza, aunque no era una paz total ya que me encontraba con Inuyasha gracias a Sango...y lo peor era que no tenía la más mínima idea de que hacer, era un poco complicado imaginar que podría decirle tan urgentemente a tu ex...y más si la comunicación se había eliminado hace años.

—Me gustaría que eso lo platicáramos en otro momento...mejor vamos a tomar algo.

—Está bien —dudo un rato y luego poso sus dorados ojos en mí— ¿Adonde quieres ir?

—Hay una nueva heladería...— comente distraídamente al escuchar hace días el rumor de unos estudiantes.

—Ah, sí, la que está cerca del parque donde...

—Si...ese lugar—dije nerviosamente al oír recalcar el sitio en donde nos conocimos por primera vez.— ¿ya lo has probado?

—Si...vine el día de inauguración, son muy buenos, además está el sabor de helado que nos...—volvió a interrumpirse.

— ¿El helado de arequipe y trozos de chocolate?—dije ignorando el hecho de que nuevamente había tocado un tema de intimidad y complicidad que habíamos tenido juntos.

—Ese mismo, creí que no lo iba volver a probar. — dijo con un tono emocionado que logro enternecerme más de lo necesario.

—Era muy rico— dije ya un poco cohibida, recordaba todo...como si hubiera pasada solo hace días en vez de casi dos años.

—Vamos...se te que gustara. —aseguro, dándome otra sonrisa.

—Está bien. —dije y luego de eso no hubo más conversación, además de que ya estaba lo suficientemente nerviosa como para estar cerca de él.

Llegamos rápido al sitio, solo estaba a unos cuantos kilómetros de mi casa, aunque estaba lo suficientemente lejos de esta. Salimos del auto e ingresamos al lugar que estaba ocupado por varios meseros y un par de parejas, nos sentamos en la primera que estuvo a nuestro alcance y esperamos a que uno de los que atendía se acercara a nosotros, parecíamos un par de niños de secundaria, me sentía tan apenada que no podía ni comportarme siquiera casual...aunque Inuyasha estaba en las mismas condiciones; yo siempre era la que relajaba el ambiente tenso entre nosotros, en cada cita que tuvimos y hasta los años que tuvimos de noviazgo lograba acabar con aquel aire pesado y lo peor era que aun no nos atendían.

—Disculpen la demora…—comenzó a sonar una voz seria y aguda cerca — pero es que tuve un inconveniente...Hola Inuyasha y...—se detuvo a observarme, sentí un calor atacarme las mejillas y sonreí nerviosamente.

—Hola Kagura, te presento a Ahome Higurashi.

—Hola— dije nerviosamente, aunque hice todo lo posible por aparentar tranquilidad.

— ¿Es tu novia?

—Epp— tartamudee.

—Perdón mi indiscreción— dijo mientras soltaba una risa un tanto desquiciada a mi juicio— que van a pedir...aunque supongo que tu Inuyasha pedirás lo de siempre.

—Si...

— ¿Y para ti?

— Pues...—comencé pero Inuyasha hablo.

—Lo mismo para ella.

—Está bien...no demora.

La joven de cabello oscuro y corto salió tan rápido como había llegado y nuevamente estuvimos a solas y en un impulso desesperado intente quebrar el hielo.

— ¿Que sabor me pediste?— dije y no pude sentirme más patética en mi intento de "quebrar el hielo"

—Lo sabrás cuando llegue.

—Ummmm... ¿Y cómo van tus estudios?

—Bien, un poco extenuado por la semana de exámenes, pero mañana todo vuelve a la normalidad.

—Sí, es un gran respiro. —dije, mientras dejaba escapar una carcajada, intento desesperado por parecer "fresca y casual." En ese momento llegaron con nuestro pedido y fue en cuestión de segundos para volver a estar solos, en ese instante note como Inuyasha ya estaba atacando su helado me reí mentalmente y me atreví a mirar el mío, y no pude evitar sorprenderme nuevamente; el hecho de estar saliendo con Inuyasha, que recuerde tantas cosas que vivimos juntos.

—No lo puedo creer—dije mientras inspeccionaba el helado y me maravillaba con la semejanza al que es mi favorito.

—Yo también pensé eso cuando lo vi, es casi como un llamado al placer.

—Jajaja— me reí al escacharlo.

No sé por cuánto tiempo nos quedamos en silencio mientras disfrutábamos privadamente del sabor hasta que Inuyasha termino más rápido que yo y comenzó a hablarme:

— ¿Esta bueno?

—Espectacular— dije mientras saboreaba otra cucharada.

—Me alegro...y ¿Ahome estas saliendo con él?

Me atragante a mi misma con un trozo de chocolate al escuchar la mención de estar saliendo con alguien y no me pude evitar preguntar si habría escuchado algo en mi casa o me había visto con su hermano.

— ¿De qué hablas?— pregunte en total son inocencia.

— De Kouga

— ¿Kouga?

—Si, como los han visto hablar y salir juntos...me imagine...

—No, él es solo un amigo.

—Oh...ya veo. —Sonreí y volví a concentrarme en el helado.

Al pagar la cuenta, salimos del establecimiento rumbo a mi casa, aunque me había preguntado si quería ir a otro sitio, me negué, no me sentía preparada para más sorpresas.

—Entonces...de que era de lo que me querías hablar— dijo casualmente. Ya nos encontrábamos cerca a mi casa y comenzaba a sentirme más nerviosa mientras se venían a mi mente los sucesos de ese día con Sesshomaru.

—Pues…— comencé nerviosamente intentando buscar una cuartada— ¿Por qué dejamos de hablar?

—Oh...era eso.

—No veo otro tema. —respire hondo al poder encontrar un argumento y lo bueno era que tal vez esa pregunta estuvo mucho tiempo en mi cabeza sin ser respuesta y había llegado el momento de que precisamente él la manifestara.

—Creo que fue porque al final no funciono.

— ¿Qué fue lo que no funciono?

—Vamos Ahome, lo debes recordar bien. —dijo un poco avergonzado.

—Aaah, no creí que fuera tan importante para ti— susurre más para mí misma que para él...sentí el carro frenar fuertemente. Lo mire alarmada ante lo repentino y note como apretaba fuertemente la cabrilla y luego me miro...note sus ojos, eran como los recordaba: de un dorado intenso, con un deje de inocencia que siempre fue característico, sus rasgos bruscos y salvajes. Tan diferente a los delicados y aristocráticos de Sesshomaru.

Me sorprendí al encontrarme comparándolo con su hermano, comparando la delicadeza de cada cabello...comparándolo con el recuerdo de cada uno bajo mis manos. Se acerco rápidamente a mí, su aliento a chocolate me invadió.

— ¿Por qué pareces tan inocente ante todo?...—dijo forzosamente mientras depositaba una mano en mi mejilla, me respingue ante el acto y recordé; recordé las palabras de él...de Sesshomaru..."_No parezca_s _tan ingenua...o el lobo te come... _" y en ese instante lo capte, Inuyasha era un lobo en estos instantes— ...eso me encanta— termino susurrándolo sobre mi boca y elimino lo que nos separaba en un fuerte jalón uniendo nuestros labios...No supe que hacer, solo lo deje ahí mientras continuaba danzando contra mis labios, los de él de una tibieza que conmemoré al instante, llevándome a momentos en los que disfrute cada segundo de su compañía, su lengua cálida adentrándose...hasta que un golpe nos separo de repente y ambos lo vimos...

—Sessh...

—Sesshomaru— me interrumpió Inuyasha y note la rabia en sus palabras — ¿Qué demonios crees que haces?

Él me miraba, con una indiferencia, alzo una de sus plateadas cejas y encaro a su hermano.

—_Necesito hablar contigo._

— _¿_Tu de que tienes que hablar conmigo?

—_Cuando se baje ella...— _la mención de mi presencia me hizo respingarme y caer en la cuenta de que no debía estar allí.

—Nos vemos otro día— dije mientras me salía del auto y casi corría hacia mi casa...notaba que no estaba muy lejos de ella, note el auto de Sesshomaru parqueado casi frente a mi casa y tuve un mal presentimiento de todo esto.

Decidí a último momento desviarme e irme a dormir en casa de Sango...la espere tal vez durante horas y cuando llego finalmente noto que no estaba bien, le agradezco que no haya querido preguntar nada y solo me dejara entrar a dormir aunque sabía muy bien que mañana esto iba hacer otra cosa.

**TANTAN?**

**¿Por qué no me gusto?...no es que sienta que no haya quedado bien el capitulo, es más, creo que quedo muy bien..Y LARGO… pero a mi Inuyasha no me cuadra mucho xD, fan de Sesshomaru y pues jejeje, este capi tiene solo a Inuyasha. Espero les guste y tengan la delicadeza de dejar comentarios, tratare de responderlos todos.**

**Besos y den clic a continuación:_**


	9. UNA COBARDE CON MALA SUERTE

**Hola, si, aquí siendo un poquito responsable y actualizando esta belleza. Creanme, se caeran, asi que tenganse duto de la silla.**

**Lamento la demora, pero no pude actualizar antes.**

**Gracias a los que dejan el RW, sin ellos, tal vez mi musa no sé sentiria en la obligación de actualizar una historia….ella tambien les da las gracias **

**¡A leer!**

**UNA COBARDE CON MALA SUERTE**

**CAPITULO 9**

Corría, si corría tan rápido como podían mis pies hacia mi casa. Algo me decía que primero: no debía quedarme hasta que se levantara Sango de dormir. Y dos: tenía una fuerte necesidad de ir hacia mi casa y tal vez, no sé, notar que aun está en pie, que no la han incendiado ni demolido. ¿Por qué? Esa era la respuesta, tal vez más fácil de contestar… Sesshomaru estaba cerca la ultima vez qué lo había visto y uno nunca se imagina los alcances de un hombre como ese.

Pero en principal estancia había huido literalmente de la casa de Sango, no había podido dormir bien en toda la noche, tenía la imagen de ambos hermanos en mi cabeza, taladrando mi tranquilidad y de algo estaba segura: Sango no iba a ser tan paciente ni comprensiva. Prefería ser cobarde y librarme de un largo y atenuante dolor de cabeza. Fue en cuestión de una maratón de veinte minutos para notar a lo lejos la entrada de mi casa y también, lo suficiente para notar el auto parqueado frente a esta. Estuve tentada en retroceder al ya estar frente a la puerta de esta, es más, solo en cuestión de segundos ya había girado mi cuerpo y estaba mentalmente preparándome para hacer otra limpia huida hacia cualquier otro lugar fuera de los ojos de Sesshomaru, la presencia de Sango…y porque no, el mismo Inuyasha. Pero mi huida se vio frustrada al ver el cuerpo de Sesshomaru tapar parcialmente toda mi posible salida y tal vez aunque corriese y saltara la reja, él me alcanzaría, solo sería perder oxigeno, el cual iba a necesitar mucho.

— _¿Huías?_ — dijo con aquel tono de voz burlón y a la vez molesto.

—Tal vez…— susurre intimidada, me aclare la voz y alce mis ojos hasta su rostro. Me miraba sin expresión alguna, casi en una cruel mirada arrogante.

—_Entra_…— dijo echándole un vistazo a la puerta que se encontraba a mi espalda. —_…necesitamos hablar._

—Yo no tengo que hablar nada contigo. —dije con un todo de voz mas fuerte, mientras intentaba transmitirle valor a mi mirada.

— _Claro que_ _tenemos que hablar, lo que hice ayer, no fue gratis._

— ¿De que hablas?

Fue en cuestión de segundos para tener su rostro a escasos centímetros del mío, con su aliento mentolado acariciándome los labios, mi corazón se detuvo y sentí el calor inundarme el rostro.

— _¿sabes?…Eres una cobarde…con muy mala suerte._

— ¿por qué con mala suerte?

— _Porque me conociste a mi._ — susurro peligrosamente contra mi oido, logrando hacerme estremecer y sin más, me agarro del brazo casi arrastrandome hacia el interior de la casa, entramos y cerro al estar los dos dentro de esta.

— ¿Qué haces?...tenemos que ir a la Universidad.

—_Hoy no iremos…tenemos cosas que hablar y no pienso dejarte ir hasta que queden claras._

—pero lo que sea que suceda, puede esperar.

—_No suelo perder el tiempo en cosas sin sentido Higurashi, si necesito hablarla contigo ahora mismo, es porque no puede esperar…ayer te etuve esperando, es más dormí aqui_— cuando dijo eso desplego una sonrisa sugerente — _pero no llegaste. De igual manera sabia que tenis que venir hoy, y no me equivoque…aquí estas._

—¿Y de qué se trata?

—_Ahome… ¿sabes los motivos del por qué Inuyasha estuvo contigo?...del ¿por qué nunca te llevo a conocer a nuestros padres?_— se acerco peligrosamente hasta mi oido y deslizo su lengia por mi lobulo…susurrando— _¿Del por qué su insistencia en acostarse contigo?_ — se alejo y escuche sus pasos repiquetear en mi cabeza, escuche sus ultimas palabras y no pude evitar que mi mente volase a esos instantes, al recordar cada evasiva, cada minuto de nuestra relación en la qué Inuyaha habia intentado acostarse conmigo, y no lo habia notado, solo hasta ahora que Sesshomaru lo mencionaba. Había casi necesidad en que hicieramos el amor, pero al final nunca me senti capaz…nunca pude hacerlo. Se vinieron lagrimas a mis ojos, y aun no sabia los motivos, pero ya lloraba, porque me sentia como una idiota.

—¿Por qué?... ¿En que le beneficiaba acostarse conmigo? — dije sin aun voltearme a verlo, pero fue en cuestion de segundos para sentir sus frias manos sobre mis hombros, alejando mi cabello y acomodando su rostro alli, luego, sin la menor vacilación dijo:

— _Necesita un hijo._

—¿ Un hijo? No entiendo.

—_Si el conseguia darle un nieto a mi padre, el tomaria el control de su compañía…tu para él, fuiste la más accequible…ademas…¿sabias que esta comprometido?..ella no puede darle un hijo, pero tu si…y como eres tan parecida a ella…seria facil de ocultar su projenitora._

Todo atravesaba mi cabeza como una cinta de terror, una de la cual no creia ser participe, no lo aceptaba, pero tampoco podia ignorar las palabras que tanto daño me hacian. Lo mire, enfrente el dorado de sus ojos que seguian igual de impasibles. Senti el nudo en mi garganta amenazarme otra vez.

—Pe…— me interrumpio, y volvio a hablar.

—_Ademas…no fue su unico motivo, algo también lo hizo actuar asi._

—¿Qué más hay?

—_Tu me interesabas antes de que lo conocieras…y esto también es una vengaza…a su modo, contra mi._

—Mientes— dije en un escudo propio…en un intento de sentirme valiente e ignorar el peso de las palabras. — No te creo.

—_No quieres hacerlo…pero es asi, el testamento de mi padre esta en la mesa…cuando te sientas capaz de leerlo, hazlo, y tal vez dejes de caer en sus redes._

—¿Por qué su empeño en la herencia?

— _Porque la herencia es mia legitimamente. El hijo mayor._ — dijo y yo callé, intente soportarlo, pero las lagrimas salieron…escuche un leve gruñido y sus pasos avandonar mi sala, luego el abrirse la puerta y el aire se hizo más pesado.

—¿Por qué me hacen esto?... ¿Por qué yo?

No dijo nada…luego, solo me senti vacia.

— No te vallas…quedate. —suplique, sabia que aun no se iba.

—_Ahome, quedate conmigo…_— dijo mientras se acercaba, senti sus manos rodearme la cintura desde atrar, apoyo su pecho contra mi espalda, senti el aire de su respiracion atravesar las hebras de mi cabello, senti la tivieza de sus besos contra mi cuello.. —…_ entregate a mi._ — susurro tiernamente y por alguna extraña razón mi corazón brinco de emoción..tal vez miedo, duda, fascinación, ironicamente…algo también anhelaba…el calor, un calor extraño que había sentido junto a él.

Deposito otro beso, arrancando la humedad que habia dejado a su paso las lagrimas…

—…_Se mía Ahome._

**Me morí….kiaaaaa, si fuera ustedes estaria que me volveria loca, enserio, xD, espero les haya gustado y dejen un lindo RW…la educación no esta demas.**

**Besos…y ajjjj amo a ese Sesshomaru.**

**Jessi.**


	10. RETENIENDO

**HOLA… si no tengo vergüenza, se fue cuando hice este capitulo, pero jejeje, se que ustedes al final me comprenderan y sacaran su mejor sonrisa de ste cap xD, al menos eso espero.**

**Gracias por su paciencia, sus RW, son el motivo de que aun no me haya ido a jugar, leer manga, leer fics o cualquier otro vicio que tengo por ahí.**

**Sin más saben que esto los personajes no me pertecen y si asi lo fuese me llevaría a Sesshomaru a un lugar donde estemos él y yo solitos n.n, ah! Si, y esto lo hago sin animo de lucro, solo por diversión y la diversión de ustedes mis queridos lectores. **

**¡A leer!**

**RETENIENDO**

**CAPITULO 10**

— ¿Tuya?— me dije a mi misma mientras sentias un extremecimiento correrte el cuerpo y una extraña sensacion en tu vientre se alzo como el aleteo de una mariposa, pero como si fueran peste las eliminaste antes de comenzaran a hacer más alborot en tu cuerpo.

—_Si—_solo dijo, sentiste como se acomodaba contra tu hombro y respiraba fuertemente.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que haría algo así?—Dije temerosa de mis palabras, ya que en cierta forma no me las crea del todo. Pero el no respondio, tal vez para dejarme revolverme más en la angustia de mis pensamientos a cuasa de esa declaración, o ¿petición? Que había hecho. No era saludable para mi en cualquier caso el tener aquellos pensamientos, mientras que seguía imaginando un sinfín de posibilidades de sentirme plena aunque sea por instantes o sentirme miserable de hoy por el resto de mis dias, porque aunque me gustaria olvidar el hecho, tal vez nunca podría superarlo como la ultima vez que sucedió.

Porque me encontraba entre las manos de aquel hombre y me sentía tan cómoda, tan entera y a la vez tan vacía, carente de algo, algo que realmente necesitaba…y aun me sentía más confundida que antes, el pedirle que se quedara había sido ¿Para qué? ¿Qué realmente quería de él? ¿Por qué retenerlo? Era más fácil dejarlo ir y ahogarme en mi absoluta idiotez, porque solo podía ser una completa idiota y ciega al no darme cuenta de las verdaderas intenciones de Inuyasha.

Por hacerme sentir una vez más miserable, tal vez nunca terminaría de entender lo que pasa por mi mente masoquista.

Ahora que pretendía… ¿vengarme? Pero, ¿qué tipo de venganza era la que estaba buscando reteniendo a Sesshomaru? sino más bien calmar la sed interior. Sentí su mano cálida contra mi abdomen la que me acercaba más a su cuerpo, mientras su cabeza se apoyaba en mi hombro y su calmada respiración me golpeaba el cuello. Me sentía aturdida con solo sentir el calor que su cuerpo emanaba, al igual que el frio de su miraba en mi nuca, el cual me mandaba escalofríos por toda la columna. Mi respiración aunque intente controlarla se volvió irregular, no solo por lo que provocaba el cuerpo de Sesshomaru cerca de mí, sino también por la amenaza de otra oleada de lágrimas. Desde cuando me había vuelto tan débil. Se suponía que ya había superado la etapa de entrar en pánico cada vez que alguien me hacía daño.

Y extrañamente algo chillo en mi mente…un grito, un llamado, una alerta…_una sugerencia…una voz tenebrosa._

"_Úsalo" _ sonó en mi con aquella voz ronca, distorsionada por el dolor, con burla y odio.

¿Usarlo? Pero, ¿Cómo?... ¿qué puede entregarme este hombre que yo pudiera usar como una venganza?...simplemente el hecho de que me sintiera tan miserable no tenía el valor de jugar con Sesshomaru.

"_El fue el que te busco…además, él también lo desea" _volvió a decir aquella voz más animada.

¿Desear? No sé lo que él quiere, él fue el que se acerco a mí, pero no me dice qué es lo que quiere y eso es lo que me confunde aun más.

"_A él no le importara que lo uses, no lo notara, además…"…_Basta, no quiero hacer algo como eso, no importa que sea el hermano, y mucho menos quiero buscar venganza.

"_¿Enserio? No parases muy convencida…yo diría que te enamoraste de este hombre"_

No…te equivocas.

"_Tonta Ahome, cuando te darás cuenta que nunca conseguirás nada si sigues con ese pensamiento absurdo." _

Cállate…no tiene nada que ver contigo, ni conmigo.

"_Sabemos que se trata de Inuyasha, pero a él ya lo habías olvidado"_

Ya no me importa.

"_Entonces deja de sufrir por él y entrégate a este hombre."_

No es correcto…no importa, lo superare, no necesito de nadie para olvidar.

"_Entonces… ¿Por qué aun lo recuerdas?"_

No lo hago.

" _Y entonces ¿Por qué te enamoraste de Sesshomaru? Él parece peor que Inuyasha, es como un demonio que busca devorar tu alma"_

Eso no lo sabes.

"_Antes que te robe tu alma…róbale la suya."_

Basta.

"_El te llevara…a conocer la verdadera respuesta… ¿sabías? Porque al final tú lo deseas, deseas que te tome, que te haga sentir viva, que te arrebate el aliento y te haga sentir viva, como lo logro hacer solo hace dias. Porque lo necesitas y necesitas sentir, olvidar"_

No… pero, tal vez tengas razón.

Y la voz suave de él te revolvió el alma y aquella voz en tu mente se distorsiono entre risas. Una especie de gruñido surgio desde atrás tuyo, proveniente muy seguramente del hombre que se recostaba contra ti, y sentiste nuevamente como tu entrepierna comenzo a latir y a arder de manera almarmarte, te removiste un poco y juntaste mas tus muslos intentando retenerte.

—_Ahome…—_susurro con aquella voz aristocrática y ronca que te sacudió los sentidos. Te alarmo, hizo que tu corazón latiera rapidamente, una oleada de calor te atravesara el cuerpo y se estancara en tu vientre y que tu piel se estremeciera con su voz…y sus palabras —_¿Deseas qué te haga el amor?—_sentiste decir mientras soltaba una pequeña risa juguetona, pero a la vez seria.

"_¿Dese__as que te haga el amor Ahome?" _se repitio en mi mente, el se apreto más contra mi cuerpo y lo volio a decir contra mi oido, con una intensidad abrumadora.

…._torturante._

**MALVADA SHADARK! **

**Se, muy seguramente eso deben de estar pensando, pero jejeje, no puedo darles más detalles hasta la siguiete actualización y de ser yo la lectora y no la autora con toda razón estaria pensando en como matar a la autora jajaja, pero bueno, espoero tengan paciencia.**

**Gracias y no esta de más la educación y dejar un RW hace parte de ello, asi sea para insulatar a la autira xD.**

**Besos jessi.**


	11. ACEPTO EL JUEGO

**HOLA, ¿la dejaré? No, aquí vengo a actualizar, ¿me demoré? Sí, pero es que tengo muchas cosas en mi vida que me atormentan, ¿lo hizo corto nuevamente? SIIII!, pero fue inevitable.**

**¡A leer!**

**CAPITULO 11**

**ACEPTO EL JUEGO**

—Lo siento…—solo pude decir ante la sugerencia de Sesshomaru, mientras volteaba sobre mi misma para verle.

De alguna forma no me sentía bien; me sentía más insegura de mi misma, exhausta, cansada de que me engañaran y se acercaran a mí con otro propósito. —…aun aquí…ni en ti puedo confiar ¿por qué me dices eso?

—_Ya deberías saberlo y realmente no tengo ánimos de repetirte lo mismo…pero hay algo más que te sucede…—_continuo con su voz monocorde, mientras sus intensos ojos color ámbar brillaban sinisestramente.

—No sé que estas pensando Sesshomaru, pero realmente ya no quiero más esto.

Sin esperar algo más salió de la casa, cerrando tras de sí.

Tal vez esperaba algo o tal vez nada.

Nuevamente me sentí como una idiota.

Suspire y decidí no ir a la Universidad… estaba demasiado asqueada con todo, para sorprenderme con algo nuevo.

…..

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que todo se había vuelto de alguna forma tan trascendental en mi vida. Una semana aislada de mi mundo universitario y con extraoirdinarios avecinandose; logro sacarme de la seguridad de mi apartamento, no sabía cuánto tiempo me había decido convertir en alguien intentando ser invisible y aislándome de cada pequeña cosa que pudiera revolverme el estomago y hacerme sentir más miserable de lo que podía recordar haber estado.

Y odie estar así…porque de alguna forma me sentía tan patetica que no podía evitarme.

—Ahome… ¿cuantos meses pretendes vivir como un zombi?

Me sorprendió levemente la voz de Kouga, lo mire lo más amable posible, porque, de alguna forma él era una persona que no tenía nada que ver con mis desdichas. A Sango, simplemente le hablaba lo necesario, intentado aparentar lo menos posible y aunque ella sabía que le estaba ocultando algo, me conocía lo suficiente para dejarme sola y aceptar que no quería hablar por el momento….al final sabía que acudiría a ella.

Siempre lo hago.

—Lo siento Kouga, últimamente no me sentía muy bien.

—Eso lo he notado, pero quiero hacer algo por ti…

—No, Kouga, no es necesario…

—Sí lo es Ahome, ahora solo espero que vallamos a tomar un café.

—Pero, Kouga…

—No entendiste, ella no quiere ir a ningún lado._ —_ susurro aquella voz que de alguna forma logro hacerme sentir un escalofrió enfermizo.

—Inuyasha…—susurro Kouga con voz fastidiada.

—Vamos Ahome— sentí su mano posarse en mi cintura y arrastrarme, de alguna forma no sentí fuerzas de levitar su intervención ante Kouga, aunque me sentía de alguna forma bien al haberme librado de una situación incómoda… ya que él realmente es alguien bueno.

Después de caminar varios minutos, me detuve.

—Gracias. —dije y comencé a irme en otra dirección, pero su voz me detuvo.

— ¿Qué sucedió Ahome? ¿Por qué estas rehuyendo de mi?

—No sé de qué estás hablando— dije intentando mantener fuerte mi voz.

— ¿Qué sucedió?

—Nada.

—Entonces…—se acerco lo suficiente para que mi cuerpo se alertase e instintivamente lo alejase, pero sus manos agarraron las mías evitando mi proposito y con esto termino invadiendo mi espacio personal, casi podía sentir como se robaba mi oxigeno—…volvamos Ahome.

—Pe…. —pero me interrumpió antes de poderle responder.

—No me des una respuesta ya Ahome, esperare, pero….solo te pido algo…no me hagas esperar demasiado. —con esas últimas palabras se fue, solo dejo caer mis manos y se alejo tan tranquilo como había llegado a irrumpir el día.

Pero dentro de mí sentía una mezcla, no deseaba moverme de ahí, congelada, con un montón de sensaciones absurdas bullendo dentro de mí, porque, a pesar de todo seguía jugando.

No es difícil pensar en que hacer…porque seguir con todo, que era lo que realmente planeaba hacer al final.

A lo lejos note una presencia, tan apremiante que sentía mi piel reaccionar con solo imaginarlo cerca, el recuerdo de su voz hacia vibrar cada fibra.

Y lo vi… su cabello suelto danzaba con el aire frio de la tarde, sus ojos ambarinos sin expresión me taladraban, el recuerdo se hizo fuerte, aplastante…hacia casi un mes que no lo veía, que lo evitaba al igual que lo hacía con su hermano. Que solo intentaba seguir con todo lo demás ignorando esa gravedad que los rodeaba. Vestía un gran gabán color negro y su rostro frio e impenetrable.

Antes de poder abrir mi boca ya se estaba alejando con su caminar altanero y aristocrático, casi con un extraño mensaje oculto, patéticamente alterándome.

"_vendrás a mi"_ y en realidad no sabía si terminaría acudiendo nuevamente a él…pero en más de una forma si tendría que pedirle otros truquitos.

Cogí mi teléfono celular y busque un número, uno que tal vez no pensaría llamar en estas circunstancias.

— ¿Ahome?—contestó.

—Inuyasha…si, no tengo que pensar nada.

Cerré el teléfono y sin pensar en ella realmente una sonrisa surgió… porque de alguna forma comenzará un nuevo capítulo en mi vida.

**Perdonen lo cortito del capítulo, pero mi musa esta rebelándose contra mí y aun tengo mucho que actualizar.**

**Gracias por su paciencia y sus Rw, sin ellos no habría más motivación para la rebelde.**

**Besos.**


	12. UN DEPREDADOR VEGETARIANO

**HOLAAAA! Lamento la demora de las actualizaciones, pero además de que mi computador principal se daño, solo puedo comenzar a actualizar desde que comienzo la universidad y pues aquí traigo esta actualización, que como ya se imaginan es corta y extrañamente confusa.**

**A leer y que lo dosfruten.**

**CAPITULO 12**

**UN DEPREDADOR VEGETARIANO**

No tenía muy claro porque había tomado esa decisión, pero había algo dentro de mí que bullía en venganza.

—_Alguien muy sabio dijo que la venganza nunca es buena._

Algo dentro de mi brinco con la primera silaba que se alzo en el aire, sonreí un poco, ya había pasado más o menos tres semanas desde que Inuyasha y yo teníamos una relación "seria" y apenas se acercaba a hablarme, tal vez a burlarse de mí, pero en esos momentos no me importaba.

—Creo que no fue muy sabio. — dije con tono acido. No lo veía, pero sabía que estaba ahí, esperando tal vez el momento adecuado para salir_. —_ ¿A ti te parece?

Espere a que contestara inmediatamente, pero la respuesta llego tan lentamente que casi había predicho que era mi imaginación o se había ido.

—_En realidad no me importa._

— _¿_Entonces porque pareces preocupado? — dije mientras buscaba de donde provenía la voz entre el poco ramaje que había en el patio secundario de la Universidad.

—_No estoy preocupado, estoy insatisfecho con tu decisión._

— ¿Insatisfecho?— pregunte confundida por aquella respuesta

Unos fuertes brazos me abrazaron introduciéndome a un pequeño prado en el cual caí con el encima, o tal vez todo era parte de su plan.

—_Sí, se suponía que tendrías que estar en mis manos en estos momentos…tendrías que ser mía._

—Supongo que no todo lo puedes tener—dije en tono coqueto, y me sorprendí mentalmente al verme tan atrevida.

—_En eso te equivocas, tú ya lo fuiste y lo volverás a ser. —_una sonrisa ladina se atravesó en sus labios, acerco su rostro lentamente al mío, instintivamente cerré los ojos, no rechace su cercanía, es más, la deseaba, lo deseaba más cerca. Su lengua acaricio mi cuello. _—Ahome…— _esta vez su voz sonó fría y peligrosa que hizo que saliera del pequeño encanto que había creado en el ambiente con aquel roce. —…_no permitas que te posea, si eso llegase a suceder… —_No termino, simplemente se levanto y me dejo ahí.

Extrañamente espere a que se detuviera, a que se volteara y se lanzara a mis labios.

También espere a que terminara de decir lo que había dejado inconcluso.

Inclusive…espere a que me dijera que lo dejara todo lo concierne a mi venganza.

Pero… solo llego a mí el sonido de sus pasos al alejarse.

…...

—Ahome ¿sucede algo?

—No— solo pude responder al cabo de pensar en que podría responderle, la cual concluyo en un práctico "no" algo realmente patético porque no podía decir nada de mis dudas con respecto a Sesshomaru.

—No parase nada, estas muy distraída.

—En realidad simplemente estoy un poco cansada.

—Si quieres vamos a mi apartamento y descansas, está más cerca que tu casa y así puedes volver a tu próxima clase.

— ¡NO!—grité la respuesta, sorprendiéndome a mi misma del volumen y del pavor que había supuesto el encontrarme en la casa de Inuyasha a solas con él.

—Ahome…

—Disculpa, pero no es necesario. — le dedique una pequeña sonrisa que me supo amarga en mis labios. Sin previo aviso sus labios me apretaron fuertemente los míos. Al principio me mostré recia, pero después solo me deje, se supone que era su novia.

—Está bien, solo procura cuidarte.

"¿de quién me debería cuidar?" se alzo en mi mente, mientras observaba alejarse y ese ya característico autocontrol se iba perdiendo.

…

No sé qué tan buena idea había sido irme y no asistir a clases, tampoco esperaba encontrarme a un Dios en mi camino y que ese Dios, me estuviera buscando a mí.

En realidad no me imaginaba muchas cosas, pero mi vida siempre ha sido un conjunto de sucesos extraños: Un novio con dobles intereses, un hermano con alguna extraña combinación de galantería y soberbia. Una desastrosa relación amorosa y una "verdad" que hasta ahora deseaba no creer.

Graciosamente los mentirosos caían por el peso de sus mentiras.

Lamentablemente, yo era un imán para estos mentirosos.

—Muchas gracias señor Taisho, supongo que me ayudo un poco. — dije mientras él se alejaba sin responderme, era demasiado parecida la actitud que tenia él con Sesshomaru, realmente la elegancia, irónico y sugestivo de sus palabra me asombraban, pero, me asombraba más la calaña de cada uno.

Los tres hombres Taisho estaban podridos.

Me gire cuando el elegante auto negro se había perdido al doblar la esquina y una risa un poco desquiciada salía de mi garganta.

Trague espesamente aquel extraño nudo e intente que mi voz no temblara al marcar aquel número, el repiqueo intento calmarme, pero ese intento se derrumbo cuando él contestó finalmente.

—_Sabía que me llamarías tarde que temprano— _susurro burlonamente. Hasta se podía identificar el tono de autosuficiencia.

—Supongo que no te pude sorprender. —dije, escapándose un tono insólitamente coqueto.

— _¿Que quieres?_ —dijo, ahora serio.

—Me acompañas a comprar un vestido…tengo una cita importante.

—_Te espero en mi casa. —y _sin más colgó.

….

— _¿Sabes que este vestido no ayudara a alejarte de su cama?_

—Tal vez no sea la cama a la cual quiero llegar hoy. — susurre con todos mis sentidos perdidos en las hábiles manos que lo cerraban. El se ríe fríamente.

— _¿Desde cuándo eres tan atrevida con las palabras…y más delante de un depredador de mi calaña?_

—No lo sé, tal vez sea desde que se volvió vegetariano.

— _¿Y quien dice que se volvió vegetariano?—_comento jocosamente, mientras me volteaba suavemente y quedaba frente a él.

Me reí por primera vez sin preocupaciones y con algo saltando en mi vientre.

—Rumores.

**¿Qué está pasando?**

**En realidad ni yo sé, pero si sé que esta actitud de Ahome me huele raro.**

**Muchos besos y gracias a todos los que me dejan comentarios, intento responderles a todos, pero bueno, disculpen la demora.**

**A continuación den clic:**


	13. LAS VERDADERAS INTENCIONES DEL MAESTRO

**Hola queridos lectores, a continuación subo el capitulo y aproximándose el final…chanchanchan. Espero lo disfruten y quede claro el enredito del capítulo anterior. Besos y a leer!**

**CAPITULO 13**

**LAS VERDADERAS INTENCIONES DEL MAESTRO**

Estaba en el punto en que ya no sabía las intenciones de nadie. Quería entender, pero era más complicado que solo pretender olvidar. Supongo que no me podía liberar de una vida tranquila y de tal vez una que otra desilusión amorosa.

Enredé mis manos en su cuello, mientras acercaba mi boca hasta su oído y susurraba con tal delicadeza que sentí estremecerse el cuerpo de él, sonreí pero no me vio hacerlo.

—Dime qué quieres que haga…y lo haré.

Sus manos al principio un poco rígidas se suavizaron y comenzaron a hacer círculos en mi espalda mientras una pequeña risa tintineaba en mis oídos.

— _¿Qué te dijo mi padre?_

En ese instante mi determinación se vio derrumbada por aquellas palabras, mi cuerpo se puso rígido y un extraño ambiente helado me envolvió el cuerpo, torpemente me sentí atrapada.

— ¿Cómo sabes que tu padre me hablo?—dije con una nota de asombro y preocupación a la vez en el tono e mi voz.

—_Lo sospeche, pero aun no respondes mi pregunta. —_apremio, mientras comenzaba a deslizar el cierre del vestido con una delicadeza que me exaspero. Yo ya estaba más que nerviosa de cómo sus manos se iban apoderando de cada centímetro, de cada células de mi cuerpo además porque se suponía que yo era la que debería de intimidarlo al saber las verdaderas intenciones de su jueguito, pero ahora, como estaban las cosas parecía más que peligrosa la situación en la que me encontraba.

—Me lo conto todo—dije, mientras intentaba separarme de su abrazo. Un intento inútil, porque no me moví ni un centímetro de su duro pecho.

—_Ósea, que ya puedo dejar esta actitud de galantería—_No era una pregunta, era una afirmación.

—Al parecer es innecesaria, ya que caí redondita en tu absurdo juego.

—_Oh, querida, no sabes lo molesto que estoy en que hayan destruido todo mi esfuerzo por hacer una atmosfera romántica. — _susurro tranquila y a la vez burlonamente, mientras deslizaba el vestido por mis hombros y lo dejaba caer.

— ¿Por qué yo?— volví a decir con aquella melancolía acariciando mis palabras.

—_Porque eres perfecta para mí y las circunstancias solo te señalaban a ti. —_susurro contra mi boca y atrapo mis labios a la vez que me alzaba entre sus brazos y se dirigía a la cama a mis espaldas; me soltó con poca delicadeza contra el suave colchón para seguidamente él comenzar a quitarse la corbata, a la vez que se deshacía de la blanca camisa y recostaba su cuerpo al lado del mío e iniciaba a rozar con el dedo índice el encaja de mis pantis. —_Porque así como tú, yo también me quería vengar de mi hermano. —_esto último lo dijo mientras depositaba un beso en mi vientre y paseaba su lengua por mi ombligo_._

Aquellas palabras me golpearon tan fuerte que no pude evitar que aquel chillido se escapara de mis labios envueltos con un gemido, sentí aquel nudo en mi garganta y mi vientre y contuve el aliento, evitando que siguiera saliendo más lastimeros quejidos. Sentía mi piel tensarse mientras su lengua iba jugueteando por mi vientre y depositaba uno que otro beso en la superficie, agarre fuertemente las sabanas controlando el impulso de agarrar su cabeza y desviarla a un lugar que urgía por su atención. Aunque me sintiera fuera de lugar, mis instintos bullían con la necesidad de él.

—Odio hacer parte de sus planes. — dije cuando supe que no saldría lo suficientemente vergonzosa mi voz, aunque se quebró al final con un gemido cuando sentí el pequeño mordisco en la parte más aja e mi vientre.

—_A mi me pareció que lo estabas disfrutando hace unos cuantos minutos. Es más, ahora mismo estas más que dispuesta a que me aproveche de ti —_dijo, a la vez que dejaba de ver mi vientre, encontraba mi mirada e iba despareciendo su blanca mano por mi ropa interior. _— ¿Sabes que va a ocurrir…cierto?—_dijo deteniéndose cerca de aquel botón sensible, sentí como una descarga inundo mi entrepierna y solo pude sentir el sonrojo emerger en mi rostro, el sonrió y me apremio a hablar con su mirada.

Mi corazón comenzó una carrera que no pude evitar.

— ¿serias capaz de hacer esto, sabiendo lo que yo sé de ti?

—_Venias a seducirme… ¿no? _

—Pero, no importa eso ahora, porque al parecer ya sabias mis intenciones, yo solo…

— _¿Tú solo qué?— _sonrió de lado y acerco más su rostro.

—Nada— en realidad no sabía que decir, no sabía en realidad cuales eran mis intenciones al venir y portarme tan descaradamente con Sesshomaru, aunque él hubiera comenzado con el juego, no podía permitirme caer yo misma en mi trampa…y ¿Qué iba a ganar al acostarme con él? ¿Eso no era lo que el realmente quería?— Déjame ir. — solté con pánico repentino. ¿Por qué terminaba con una mano en la boca del lobo, si sabía que de alguna manera me iba a morder?

—_No._

— ¿Por qué no lo haces? Simplemente déjame. No diré o haré nada en contra de ustedes, aunque tu padre me conto en lo que ambos estaban involucrados y el hecho de que yo sea la hermana de la ex prometida de Inuyasha, no implica que posea ninguna fortuna…es más para tu padre no represento más que un problema muy grande.

—_Sabes que te estás dando un valor equivocada de ti._

En ese momento se vino a mi cabeza aquella conversación, en donde el padre de Inuyasha y Sesshomaru me enfrentaba con la misma mirada fría y calculadora como la que mostraba el ambarino encima de mío.

_Flashback_

—_Sabes, esto es más que una molestia para mí, al principio créeme que fue divertido ver a Inuyasha tan recelos y a Sesshomaru tomándose algo por primera vez enserio con respecto a una mujer —dejo de mirar el cielo y sentí su intensa mirada taladrar la mía. — . Pero, esto comenzó a tomar un giro de importancia trascendental para ambos y aquí es donde me veo en la molesta situación de venir y decirte que te alejes de ellos. Porque, cuando te metes con mis futuros planes…eso ya no es tan divertido._

—_Pero, señor Taisho yo no he hecho nada._

—_Sí, es lo que más me molesta, que estoy dependiendo por lo que decida una ridícula niña como tú, que no sabe el poder que tienes en tus manos y tampoco quiero saber el ridículo poder que te están dando ese par._

—_Yo no sé de qué me está hablando. —dije realmente muy confundida con lo que el me estaba diciendo._

—_Tú hermana, Kikio era la heredera y cabeza al mando de una de nuestras futuras aliadas en el mercado, pero lamentablemente falleció y la unión se ve más alejad. Ahora bien, nadie sabía que existías tú, al parecer lo sabía Sesshomaru… no sé cómo lo supo y encontró esa ventaja, pero ahora se convirtió en una absurda pelea de "amor" que a mí me parece patética y te estoy pido que desaparezcas de su vida._

—_Pero, digamos que lo hiciera—dije un poco cabreada por el hecho de que me estuviera pidiendo que me alejara de sus hijos y aún más impactada por el hecho de ser la heredera de una compañía que aún no conocía el nombre, pero que muy seguramente debería de ser importante para ser centro de atención del señor Taisho. — ¿la alianza entre la otra organización?_

—_Niña, a ti eso no debería de importarte._

—_No entiendo…_

—_Te pasaré la ida a otra Universidad, es más, si quieres mando a tu familia adoptiva a otro lugar, pero si sigues rondándolos, terminaras arruinando mis planes._

—_Sabe que señor, me importa un carajo usted, sus hijos y más su compañía; usted no tiene idea de por lo que he pasado y viene aquí a exigirme cosas como esas. Olvídese, simplemente déjeme en paz._

_Él se levanto súbitamente a la vez que me dirigió una mirada tan glacial y fría como su actitud._

—_Muy bien, espero tome una decisión y me la haga saber. —Dijo ignorando aparentemente lo que había acabado de decir, solo sonrió de lado y pude ver de dónde alguien había sacado su risa malévola—Ignorare lo que acaba de decir, porque sé que tarde o temprano acudirá a mi propuesta. Sin más la dejo y que tenga una buena tarde._

_Me incline, más por obligado he implantado sistema protocolario que llevaba en mi sangre que por cortesía._

_Estaba enojada, no solo con él, sino con el otro par y así tan enojaba como estaba cogí mi celular y puse mi voz más coqueta cuando escuche la sistemática respuesta de Sesshomaru en la otra línea._

_Fin flashback_

— ¿_Así que crees que era la prometida de Inuyasha?_

— ¿Ah?— solo puede articular eso al notar que eso era lo único que le había puesto mayor atención.

—_Querida Ahome, Kikio era mi prometida, yo era el próximo a heredar y estar a la cabeza del negocio familiar junto a ella y la compañía que representa, pero… mi hermano, de alguna forma la puso en mi contra y la alejo de mí._

— ¿Y tú hiciste lo mismo con él?—Dije, sintiendo la ira arder dentro de mí, al saber que no suponía más que una venganza.

—En realidad antes de que Kikio muriera y estuviera con Inuyasha, yo te había buscado y aquí estoy contigo.

— _¿Cómo sabias que me ibas a encontrar?_

—_Porque Kikio te estaba buscando y con solo verte, supe que eran de la misma familia…pero, no contaba con que me gustara lo que veía._ — con eso apretó mi pecho y halo el sostén hacia arriba revelando el seno derecho y este comenzaba a succionarlo fuertemente. — . _Me gustas Ahome y lo mejor es que no te dejare ir a ningún lado. —_con esta declaración adentro su mano más en mi entrepierna y sumergió sus dedos contra mi húmedo sexo. De alguna forma noto como mi cuerpo se tenso al sentir la intrusión de sus dedos y la visible timidez que reflejo mis ojos, se montó encima de mí, aprisiono mis muñecas contra la almohada y comenzó a devorar mi cuello mientras yo comenzaba a fundirme en su sensual fantasía.

—_Y hoy será el día que me pertenezcas, quieras o no…_

Y mi cuerpo al parecer quería…lo quería todo.

**Amo a ese condenado….jejeje, salió el lobo feroz y ya quiero ver como se come a la caperucita. Espero les haya gustado y dejen RW…besos y den clic a continuación:**


	14. ETERNAMENTE

**Hola, aquí va la actualización de esta historia. Espero les guste, no pongo mucha escritura en este ladito; porque termine el capitulo muy tarde y ya quiero ir a dormir. **

**Besos y disfrútenlo.**

**CAPITULO 14**

**ETERNAMENTE**

Estando ahí, entre los brazos de él me di cuenta que aunque hiciera todo lo posible por correr que no deseaba esto, sabía que era mentira.

Sabía que en algún lugar de mi cuerpo no quería mentirme y decir que no deseaba estar en las manos de aquel hombre mientras me fundía contra su aroma y su poder.

Sabía que aunque lo desease con mucha fuerza, no iba a suceder, estaba atrapada y aunque quisiera, no lograría avanzar mucho.

Así que aunque con mucho dolor en mi alma y con algo de mi orgullo sacrificado lo acogí entre mis brazos y mis piernas, me deje llevar por aquel impulso ridículo de satisfacerlo y conocer el sabor de aquella carne prohibida. Me entregue a él, porque él me había enseñado a ser una mujer para un hombre, quería que probara lo que con tanto empeño se esforzó por moldear.

Aunque en ello este sacrificando más de lo que me gustaría aceptar, no me importa…porque en estos instantes solo a él le mostrare el lado que quiso hacer brillar a engaños y mentiras.

Y así fue como mi cuerpo se abrió como una flor antes los rayos del sol.

—_No te escaparas… mi dulce Ahome._

Sus ojos bajaron perezosamente sobre mi cuerpo, luego, volvieron a mis ojos, algo extraño cruzo por sus dorados ojos mientras volvían a su estado frio y duro:

—_Ya no soy tu maestro, ahora parece que te das cuenta de que no tienes escapatoria….y ¿qué piensas? Debe de ser muy terrible enterarte de que acabaras entregándote a un monstruo, un hombre al que no le importa nada fuera de sí mismo, un demonio despiadado, mezquino, vengativo._

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que pienso eso de ti?— dije un poco conmocionada porque aunque sentía eso, no quería que lo notara en mis ojos, porque a pesar de que él sea todo eso, yo aun lo quiero sobre mi…tocándome.

—_Comprendería si me odiaras…—_ dijo nuevamente evitando mi pregunta y mirándome intensamente, tanto que sentí mi corazón esconderse bajo mi pecho.

—Es….estupendo que lo comprendas. — Susurre lo más fría e impersonal que pude lograr con los nervios que tenía.

—_Perfecto. — _dijo contra mis labios, mientras apretaba fuertemente mi pecho y yo ahogaba un gemido contra su boca. Comenzó bruscamente sus movimiento, sus manos comenzaron toscas y violentas, pero igual de placenteras, mientras yo intentaba quedarme lo más al margen que pudiera mi mente, pero a cada segundo esa determinación iba sucumbiendo a la ferocidad de cada caricia y a la intensidad que emanaba su cuerpo contra el mio.

—_Te deseé para mi, cuando te vi por primera vez, cuando note tu inocente presencia, tu frágil corazón… tus quebradizos sentimientos, tu blanda alma, desee que todo eso fuese mio, porque yo, el gran Sesshomaru deseaba que esos fieros ojos achocolatados se enfermaran de mi presencia, porque yo destruí lentamente la frágil alma de Kikio, fui yo quien tuve la culpa de su precoz fallecimiento, al igual que fui yo quien destruyo el amor que se tenían ellos, Inuyasha y ella. Nunca aceptare que lo mio le pertenezca a Inuyasha, solo después de que yo ya me haya hartado de su presencia. En ese momento, me deja de importar. —_ escuche llenar su pecho de aire y esconder su rostro en mi cabello mientras sentía como mi cuerpo reaccionaba por el frágil contacto que surgía mientras el seguía contra mi cuello, susurrando palabras de odio, de envidia, de codicia; de un ser que lo quiere todo y no le importa jugar sucio para conseguirlo.—_ pero tú, no eres, no… Tú Ahome, eres perfecta para mí._

—No— dije, al tiempo que sentía subirme el camisón y comenzaba a bañarme el cuello con besos ardientes y húmedos. Antes de que pudiera lograr recuperar el aliento, ya estaba desnuda en sus brazos con la piel deseosa y mi cuerpo chillando por más de él y su cuerpo.

Cuando su boca comenzó a descender, imagine el mismo bruco y febril contacto, pero en vez de eso; sus labios comenzaron a deslizarse a mi pecho izquierdo y comenzó a morderlo tiernamente. Succionaba y estrujaba, creyendo que eso era aun mejor, con su mano libre comenzó a pellizcar el otro pezón halándolo y jugando entre sus dedos mientras que mis manos sin poder controlarlo se liberaron y acudieron a la suave cabellera de él y se fundieron atrayéndolo más a mi, pidiendo más de su boca.

Ahogue una exclamación cuando sentí sus finos largos descender por mi abdomen e irse perdiendo entre mis piernas que se cerraban firmemente, pero bastó el contacto de sus dedos, de una diestra caricia para que mis muslos se sintieran derretir y le dejaran entrar y explorar el húmedo sexo que se derretía por las atenciones de su verdugo. Sus manos siguieron la suave contextura de mis labios, sintieron el hinchado botón entre ellos y sin poderlo evitar, sus dedos lo atraparon y comenzó a acariciarlo, frotarlo contra sus dedos suaves hasta que mi cuerpo no soportaba más de aquella deliciosa tortura y exigiera más.

—Por favor…— comencé con una voz jadeante, mientras el volvía a sacar otro chillido de mis labios. — Por favor Sesshomaru.

Sabiendo lo que quería: sus manos se detuvieron, no pude dejar de mirar como sus dedos aflojaba el pantalón y liberaba su miembro de la restricción que nos separaba.

Su vibrante pene se estrujo contra mi abdomen, mientras el atraía mi atención con sus manos, acuno sus largos dedos contra mis mejillas y susurro tan tiernamente que creí haberlo soñado, sentí la preocupación y la pasión con la que sus ojos absorbían mi alma.

—_Esto te va a doler… pero, lo haré lo menos doloroso para ti. — _ dejo que una de sus frágiles sonrisas acariciaran su angelical rostro. — _pero sé que no te arrepentirás…sé que recordaras esto tanto como yo._

Sentí como mi corazón se estrujaba contra mi pecho, sentí como sus manos se dirigían hacia su pene y lo frotaba contra mi sexo, cerré los ojos ante la expectativa. Sabía que iba a doler, pero no me importaba, ya no.

—_Mírame Ahome, no cierres los ojos… no me huyas, acógeme Ahome, acógeme…— _diciendo esto contra mis labios comenzó a entrar mientras sentía la invasión de su pene, bastó una suave presión para aferrarme a él y suprimir un gritó, enterré las uñas contraen la piel de su espalda, tragándome otro grito que me sobrevino mientras el seguía adentrándose en mi cuerpo.

—_Solo falta poco… abre más tus piernas Ahome, relaja tus piernas un poco amor _—me instó, besándome las mejillas y los labios, logrando que mi cuerpo sucumbiera a sus palabras he hiciera más tierna la entrada de su cuerpo contra el mio.

Empezó a entrar y salir de mi en embistes lentos, profundos, tortuosos, como si tuviera toda una vida para acariciarme. Lo hizo hasta que no logre recordar un instante en que sus palabras y sus hábiles caricias me hicieran completamente suya, hasta que sentí el nudo contra mi abdomen, el aleteo de mariposas contra mi estomago y la sensación de perder el alma, el corazón y la vida en un solo instante, junto a él y su presencia, arqueé mi espalda y solté su nombre con toda la pasión que sentí sobre mi piel; sintiendo la humedad extenderse contra mis piernas y el delicioso temblor que me surgió, al igual que sentí su cuerpo tensarse y sacar un gruñido que hizo brincar de orgullo mi corazón acelerado y jadeante por él.

—Sessho…— pero él puso un dedo sobre mis labios, mientras se derrumbaba sobre mi pecho, luego se dejó caer hacia mi lado, sin separarnos me llevo encima, sobre su cuerpo y me dejo ahí, unida aun a él y con el dulce sabor de su poder sobre mi lengua.

—_Descansa… tendremos mucho tiempo para cualquier escusa, cualquier palabra. —_Susurro contra mi cabello. Mi cuerpo se limito a obedecerlo y a sucumbir en el letargo que se extendió por mi cuerpo, aunque con la sensación de que se me escaba algo.

…..

Cuando desperté, el aun seguía ahí.

Cuando desperté se me instalo algo en el pecho.

Cuando desperté hice una llamada que no creí hacer.

Cuando desperté, sentí que perdí algo, que se quedaba en alguna parte de esa cama, entre las piernas de él, entre las sabanas, dentro de él.

Cuando desperté, lo primero que hice fue tragarme una noche y abandonar una vida entera de felicidad.

Salí de aquella habitación, de aquel hotel.

Dejando al hombre al cual le había entregado mi corazón por segunda vez, y que se quedaría con él… _eternamente._

**Merezco muchas cosas, lo sé, pero espero que sobreviva para las próximas actualizaciones. **


	15. FINAL

**Epilogo**

Tuve muchos años de tranquilidad, el padre de Sesshomaru había cumplido todo al pie de la letra, lejos de ellos, con mi familia y culminando con todos mis proyectos.

Nunca me imaginé el tamaño de poder que tenía aquel hombre, pero todo lo cumplió y aunque mi vida en estos siete años han sido un poco vacíos, los viví con la paz que siempre soñé tener y con hermosos recuerdos que jamás olvidaría.

Aunque había dejado al hombre que le había entregado todo ese día.

Jamás me arrepentiría de lo que hice ese día.

Tampoco de la decisión que tome.

—Cariño… deja de mojarte y entra a la cafetería.

—Un segundo…— respondiste a Bnakopsu, tu prometido.

Miraste el cielo gris, y sonreíste porque de alguna manera todo había sido bueno en tu vida.

Bajaste la mirada y tú corazón se congelo…

Unos ojos color ámbar te miraban desde el otro lado de la calle, una mirada tan fría que hizo tu corazón arder en recuerdos.

Murmuraste su nombre aunque tu vos no salió…

Su cabello plateado se movió con el frio aire y su fría mirada volvió a calarte el cuerpo, miraste sus labios moverse y lo entendiste tan claro que no pudiste notar como tu cuerpo se estremeció.

Como tu mundo tomo un camino que nunca pensaste volver a ver.

….

Leíste sus labios…." _Al fin te encontré… Ahome"_

….."_Sesshomaru"_


End file.
